Akatsuki's Pupils
by hinatahyuugaakatsuki
Summary: Hinata is taken by Itachi to train along with other children with other people. Will she survive? And even if she does, how will she do in Akatsuki, with surprises everyday? The hunt for jinchurrikis, more training and suicide activities done with others.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki's Pupils

Several things you NEED to know before you read this fanfic:

Gaara isn't a jinchurriki. (sp?) There are jinchurrikis though.

Hinata can't activate her byakugan in the beginning of the story

Toby is just Zetsu's apprentice!!!! Not Madara.

Hinata was lying on the cold, wooden floor for what seemed to be the hundredth time in 3 days. Her father had threatened her that she wouldn't be allowed rest until she mastered the gentle fist, which she hadn't and was starting to think never will. "Get up, Hinata," Hiashi sighed. Struggling Hinata got up slowly and leaned against a wall for support. Hiashi gave her a look that clearly said "Why are you so weak?' Hinata charged at her father just to be, yet again, knocked away. "We are done for now Hinata," Hiashi said. " H-h-h-hai o-o-otos-s-san," Hinata managed to stutter out. Hiashi sighed one last time before heading to his office and sitting down. Hinata than continued to sink onto the ground out of both desperation and out of the fact that she didn't sleep or eat for the last 72 hours. The thing she didn't know was that Itachi Uchiha, S-ranked criminal, was watching her every move.

Itachi Uchiha was, as to put it mildly, very annoyed. He had just received orders from the Leader that every member of akatsuki had to capture a "student".

Flashback

"You will all capture a hostage, as we call it, to train and perfect," Leader said "But make sure that this person has no skills as a ninja and is not one…….yet. So therefore this hostage must be 4-5 years old.

Every one (every member of akatsuki) was looking at him as if he's gone mad, but of course nobody dared question him.

"Akatsuki is running low on members and I will decide, after 3 years of training, who will die and who will become a member. So everyone has a chance to become a member and everyone has a chance to die."

" If they are not even close to the expectations of an akatsuki member after 2 and a half years than kill them. If they try to run away than it is your choice to either kill them or punish them in any way. If they prove to disobey you than again it is your own choice to kill them or punish them. If they happen to have any contact with one of the five great shinobi nations than kill them immediately."

"Oh and if they die because of any of those reasons than you will be punished as well. But be warned, if by the end of the 3 years and they don't meet my expectation, or in other words doesn't pass my test, than you will be punished even more severely. I will be back at the place you train your pupils in 3 years."

And with that Leader vanished. Every member was looking outraged. "Well it's no like we have a choice at this, un," Deidara said, breaking the silence. Every one glared at him." We will all meet back here by early morning tomorrow with a "pupil"," Itachi said "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and vanished.

End flashback

Swiftly Itachi climbed into the dojo's window and through the vast Hyuuga Estate. Hinata sensing a strong chakra behind her turned around and gasped. There behind her was Itachi Uchiha. She thought about fighting but was positive that she would've lost and more painfully, than giving up. Besides nobody cared about her anyways, gone or not. Itachi, as if reading her mind, motioned for her to go over. Hinata braced herself, knowing that this was going to be perhaps the worse choice in her life if she didn't run. Yet she couldn't. "What is wrong with Konoha shinobi these days?" Itachi thought and than smirked. "Come with me Hinata and escape from this place where nobody cares about you," Itachi said with a little more emotion than his usual monotone. "How can it hurt?" Hinata thought, while walking automatically to Itachi. Itachi watching his plan work, crouched down and allowed her to climbed onto his back. Once she was safely on he took off into the Konoha Forest with inhuman speed, the cool night wind blowing away his footprints.

Once he got to the meeting place, a huge open area with a waterfall, river, and lots of trees. A perfect area for training. Itachi realized that he was the last one there as all the other member were sitting and arguing about whose captive was stronger. Itachi carried Hinata to the tent where all the others were sleeping and set her gently down. Then he walked out where the others were still sleeping. "Hey Itachi-san," Kisame started, "The only reason you would've taken your time to go to Konoha and get a girl would be because of 2 reasons. One she has a strong kekkei genkai and two she has a strong kekkei genkai." Itachi stared at him as he finished.

"No reason," Itachi replied, "Get some rest everyone, we start training the first thing tomorrow when they wake up," "Hey Itachi who made you the leader, yeah?" Deidara asked. Itachi glared at him. "Point taken, un,"

Slowly the group separated and went to sleep, waiting for the next day. The day when "training" would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Akatsuki were all awake and well hidden in the leaves on trees, all annoyed. "Oh come on, un," Deidara complained, " They are so lazy,yeah." "My pupil better wake up soon or be the first to wake up," Sasori said through Hiruko's mouth, " If he's not than I'll make sure he regrets it, I hate waiting." "He is going to literally go to hell today if he doesn't wake up soon," Kisame promised, "Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu are so lucky they don't have to do this." The others couldn't help but agree.

Inside the tent the kids were just waking up. Hinata awoke and looked around and remembering last night's event shot straight up from bed. Then realizing that there were 3 others around her. One who had red hair, and a little tan face(Gaara). Another with blond hair up to his neck with a pale face(Mitoki, character of own creation) and the last one with black with a tint of light brown with a round face and pointy chin hair(Koron, also own creation). They seem to be all around the same age as her.

She was just about to go outside when all the others just happen to stir together and wake up. They look around with a confused face that must've been on Hinata's face a second ago, spotted each other and got up. Then everyone just stood there motionless for what seemed to be forever. It was then that Hinata did something she never did before in her life, she talked out loud to a group of people she didn't know. "Ano, s-s-s-s-s-should we g-g-go out-s-s-ide n-n-n-n-ow?" The others stared at her and nodded.

"We will begin by testing their reaction speed and dodging skills, they have to know how to dodge a little." Itachi said. "We will stay hidden and throw kunais and shurikens at them, first thing when they come out and see how they react, do not aim at vital points." Everyone nodded. Minutes after he said that, their "pupils" started to emerge.

Hinata craned her neck to see if they were anybody around. The others were busy chatting but Hinata could sense that something was wrong. They were the Akatsukis, for crying out loud. They wouldn't just leave them alone here, where they could escap…… suddenly 4 kunais were aimed at them.

Hinata dodged the one aimed at her by sidestepping it, as she was already being alert. And thanks to her fathers' "training" she had to have a fast reaction and good dodging skills to evade all her fathers' gentle fist. So this was how they were gonna start huh?

Hinata smiled. This part would be a piece of cake for her. She looked around to the other kids. They seemed to be hurt from the sudden attack and were all bleeding a little. Hinata braced herself and readied for the next attack. The others were just busy looking confused and wincing at the kunais cuts. Hinata smirked. They thought that hurt? Boy were they gonna die.

The 4 Akatsukis were all busy amusing themselves, throwing their kunais at the kids. They all knew their kunais had found their mark when they heard 3 yelps of pain. Wait???? 3? Itachi smirked. It seemed that his pupil was rather more talented than the others as a shinobi so far. Kisame, Sasori and Deidara were all staring at how their fellow Akatsuki member, Itachi, whose kunai did not hit his mark. Itachi seemed even more amused as he continued to fling kunais at the children.

Hinata dodged yet another kunai as the other kids were being beaten to pulp. Finally when Hinata thought that if she didn't do anything than the others would die, caught one of the kunais that were being thrown at them and threw it directly at the shuriken that was being aimed Gaara while pushing Mitoki, the person closest to her, away from another kunai.

Koran was farthest away from Hinata, which means she couldn't even help him, was trying to run away from the kunais, which was almost impossible seeing the fact that kunais were coming nonstop. Hinata knew she could've dodged all the kunais easily, but she had to help the others somehow. Hinata desperately tried to think of a plan to save herself and the others while dodging another shuriken.

"Um… Itachi-san when can we stop, un?" Deidara asked (His pupil is Mitoki). "Yeah, my student is getting beaten to pulp," Kisame added (His student is Gaara). "Well mine is about to die," Sasori said (His is Koran). "A bit longer," Itachi replied, "This tests their endurance as well." (Of course, his is Hinata)

Hinata was now panicking. The others were all now bleeding badly and she was barely scraped a bit. She couldn't do this forever. After all she already knew who was doing this but she also knew that if she even tried flinging a kunai at their direction than the akatsuki would probably respond with ten times more. She grabbed a kunai and deflected another shuriken. Now was the time she was glad her father had taught her how to use a kunai.

Koran was already at the state of unconscious, while Gaara was on his knees. Mitoki was okay, mostly because of the fact that Hinata kept deflecting the weapons his way and pushing him. Hinata threw the kunai in her hand at what seemed to be the hundredth kunai heading Gaara's way and picked up another kunai. She was getting tired and fast. She was too panicked to think up a plan and couldn't stop the kunai aimed for Mitoki's arm. Right so now……. Koran was unconscious, Gaara was getting there, and Mitoki was on his knees panting uncontrollably. Great! Just what she needed.

"We should stop now," Itachi said in his usual monotone but deep down he was really surprised that the timid Hinata would not be only be the only one standing but was able to stop most of those kunais headed for the others too. Deidara ceased throwing at once. Kisame sighed. Sasori just leaned against a tree. "Let's go down," Itachi ordered, "And make sure no one is near dead."

Hinata, kunai in hand, noticed that they had stopped attacking and threw away the kunai in her hand. She rushed to Gaara and checked his pulse. He was alive as were all the others. She let out a breath of relief. Suddenly she rolled to the side in time for a kunai to stab where her thigh had been a split second ago.

Turning around she saw her attackers. They were all standing there, looking at her in an impressed but surprised way. They couldn't believe that she could've dodged that last kunai thrown, when her guard was 100% down. She was good. Very good.

There, right in front of her, were the 4 Akatsuki members.

**I will update the next chapter by before the May 16****th****, 2009. Read and Review, not that it's the reason I write these stories. Anyways tell me how my story is going so far, what I can improve on! R&R******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame were all standing in front of the slightly panting girl, staring at her for a few minutes. "Follow me, Hinata," Itachi finally said, walking towards the waterfall hidden in the trees. Hinata got up and quickly followed Itachi. "Oh and by the way, meet me at the waterfall with your students when they're conscious and ready to go." Itachi said to Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. "Hai!" they replied.

Hinata had been walking with Itachi for well over 10 minutes, when they finally reached their destination. A beautiful waterfall with a big wide pond in front of it and trees surrounding it. There was a big open space inside the boundary of the trees but about 2 meters away from the water. "A perfect area for chakra control training," Itachi thought.

Itachi sat down on a rock and started talking "Now, Hinata," he started, " A few things first: You are to address me and the other Akatsuki members as sensei, you will obey and respect all of us, me especially, or be punished or killed, my choice, don't try to run away because it won't work and you will be punished or killed, again my choice, when you get caught. You will be trained hard for the next 3 years, don't complain."

"Oh, and by punish I mean the fact that once you are finished being punished than you would wish that I'd kill you, clear?" Itachi finished. "H-h-h-hai Itachi-s-s-s-sensei," Hinata stuttered.

"Don't stutter, it's a sign of weakness as is all other emotions, get rid of them." Itachi ordered. Hinata gaped at him, her jaw slowly falling to the ground before she collected herself. Don't stutter? Become emotionless? That had the same amount of chance as, well, as she had to become an Akatsuki member. "Hai," Hinata said slowly, making sure not to stutter. Itachi mentally groaned. This was going to be literally impossible. "Stay here, and don't move, I'm going to go check on the others and make sure they're coming." Itachi stated, "Don't try to escape or do anything else." Hinata nodded.

"Hey Kisame-san," Deidara asked, "When do you think the kids will 'be okay', un?" "I dunno, but it seems like they're starting to regain consciousness," Kisame replied. And they were really starting to stir. Gaara woke up first, Mitoki and Koran straight after him and they sat up. They took one look at the Akatsukis and yelped in surprise.

"Put a lid on it," Sasori told them. "Itachi-san is really lucky his student is quiet and obedient," Kisame said and Deidara agreed. " Hurry it up," Itachi said from behind them. The 3 children jumped at the sudden noise. Itachi smirked. "Nice students you guys picked there," he said. The others glared at him. "Let's go," Itachi ordered. Kisame, Sasori and Deidara stared at one another.

"Um Itachi-san, yeah" Deidara started. "What," Itachi said impatiently. "How do we get these kids to follow us, un?" "Do the same as I did," Itachi answered. And after a few threats the 3 children followed hesitantly. When they arrived they saw Hinata sitting on a rock looking blankly towards the waterfall. "Hinata," Itachi called her name in his usual monotone. Hinata spun around and saw Itachi with the others. "I've already explained the 'rules' to her and I advise you do the same," Itachi said to them.

After 5 whole minutes the children (Hinata excluded) were shivering with horror. Hinata was staring at them. She thought that no one in this world was weaker and more scared than her but it seems that she was just proved wrong. " We will train and live in this area next to the waterfall for 3 months, you weaklings have 30 minutes to get ready for training," Itachi said, "After the 30 minutes is up than you will start training, use that time to rest, think, whatever you want." "30 minutes starts…NOW!"

Mitoki, Gaara, Koran, and Hinata were just staring dumbly at each other before sitting down and starting to chat. They learned a few things from each other. Mitoki, Gaara, and Koran didn't seem to have any kekkei genkai and at least one of their parents was apparently a jounin. Mitoki was from the Hidden Village of Rock, Koran from the Hidden Village of Grass and Gaara was from the Hidden Village of Sand.

Then they continued to talk about what Itachi meant when he said 'training'. "One things for sure," Koran concluded, "We're going to either die or be punished………a lot." Mitoki and Gaara couldn't help but agree but Hinata was desperate to be perfect and not even be punished once. She wanted to make Itachi proud even though she knew it was literally impossible to, she'd still try. "Let's g-g-get ready," Hinata said, It's a-a-a-almost time." She was really trying not to stutter. The others nodded and got up. Meanwhile the Akatsukis were just starting to emerge from the forest and were standing right behind their separate pupils.

Mitoki, Gaara and Koran jumped again as their senseis suddenly stood behind them, Hinata just stared at them as if they were hopeless. "Let's just start the training," Sasori said. "Chakra control first," Itachi said, "Tell them what chakra is, than we will meet her and have them start by climbing the trees together without their hands and using chakra controlled feet." "Hai," The other three said together and went to different areas with their student. "Now, Hinata do you know what chakra is?" Itachi asked. "Hai, C-c-c-chakra is the resulting e-e-e-energy produced when physical and s-s-s-s-spiritual energies become mixed together. H-h-h-hand seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body to create a j-j-j-jutsu." Hinata replied, stuttering only a few times.

"Good, now do it without stuttering," Itachi commanded. After a few times Hinata did it completely without stuttering. "We will go to the others now and see if they are done with the explaining." Hinata followed. The others seemed to be done and the Akatsuki were all trying to tell their student what to do to get chakra to their feet, seeing the fact that they never had any experience with chakra before.

"You will all be practicing climbing trees without your hands and using your chakra-controlled feet only. Each time you fall than you sensei will use a kunai to mark a tally against your skin and that goes for every practice. You mess up once and get marked once. By the end of the week, depending on how many marks you have against your skin, you will receive the proper punishment." Itachi informed them. Then he took Hinata to a tree further away from the rest of the group as did Sasori, Deidara and Kisame.

Itachi looked at Hinata for a few more seconds before climbing up a tree on his feet only and sitting down on a branch. He showed her a handsign and told her to do it. "Do that handsign and focus some chakra into your feet. Be warned don't focus too much or the tree bark will break and don't focus too little or you'll slip. Remember every time you fall I will mark your skin with a kunai. Do not even think about using your hands to cheat. Start now!"

Hinata tried her best to summon some of her chakra and directed it to her feet. Then when she was positive it was enough she started to walk towards the tree, thinking, no knowing, she would fall the first step she took she added some more of her chakra and started to fun one she was within 5 steps time to get to the tree. She was running up the tree and surprised that she hadn't fallen yet and once she spotted the first branch to the right she jumped towards it and landed safely. It was then that she heard a yelp of pain.

"Koran," she thought, "Man did he have bad luck." Followed by 2 more yelps. She sighed. There was no way she could help them now. "She's good," Itachi thought but his impassive face was still on. "Hinata," Itachi said, " Focus." "Hai, g-gomen," "Come up to where I am." He commanded, just to make sure she really knew how to do it.

Obediently, Hinata walked up to the branch Itachi was sitting on. Suddenly Itachi got an idea. Since she was a Hyuuga she must know a bit of the gentle fist style, he could just help her perfect it while also perfecting her chakra control. "Hinata, go back down the branch and come back to this branch on your hands… you do know how to walk on your hands right?" Hinata nodded. "Do the same, except focus your chakra to your hands, oh and by the way if you mess this up I will still mark you." "Hai."

Hinata jumped back down, got on her hands and charged chakra into them. So far her plan for not getting punished even little was working. Slowly she walked on her hands until she was on the branch Itachi was on. She was sweating and panting heavily. She then heard about the 104th cry of pain in the past hour. She knew that the others were still trying to get up with their feet. Poor them. Wait! No! No emotions! Emotions were weak! Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when Itachi cleared his throat. "G-g-gomen Itachi-sensei for d-d-d-dozing off," Hinata apologized. "Stop apologizing, Hinata," Itachi sighed. "Gome……" Hinata was cut off with a glare sent to her by Itachi. Itachi sighed again as another yelp if pain was heard. And to think that they'd be used to the pain by now.

"Follow me to the waterfall for the next chakra controlling lesson," Itachi ordered. "Hai." Hinata said, not knowing what to expect except that it would be much harder than the tree climbing exercise. Hinata again started to wander off from reality.

**Well here's the next chapter. I'll upload the next chapter in a day or two. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata was brought back to reality when Itachi's fist collided with her head. "Geez," he thought, "Why is she always daydreaming?" just while Hinata was thinking, "Man he's so violent, he makes my father look tame when he's boiling mad. I'm going to die if he trains me for 3 years, given the fact that I don't die in the process." "I've gotta stop wandering off task if I want to keep my head," Hinata muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Itachi asked. "No," Hinata replied quickly, hoping he didn't hear her before. "Whatever,"' Itachi thought. They arrived at the waterfall after a few moments. "Well," Itachi started, "It seems that the others finally mastered the tree climbing technique." For they haven't heard a sound of pain in the last 20 minutes. "They shall be arriving soon enough." Itachi finished. "

Wait," Hinata said, startling both of them, "D-d-didn't I have to go up the tree on my hands?" Itachi smirked. "That was for 2 reasons: Number one, for practicing your jyuuken style and Number two, you completed the first task too fast." Hinata pouted. Itachi smirked again at her reaction. "It will take the others about 10 minutes to get here, you have that long to rest, once they get here we start again immediately." And with that he dismissed her.

Hinata was dreading over what Itachi would have her do next, She knew that it was sheer luck that she didn't fall even once when she was climbing the tree. All of her life her father had told her that she was the weakest ninja her age, and all other ages ever alive. So how can she get to the top on both her hands and feet if the other 3 had to suffer pain whilst trying. It just didn't make any sense.

Hinata was interrupted out of her thought by a loud yell from the other 3. "HINATA!" they yelled. "Geez, do they have to yell so loud?" Hinata thought. "HINATA!" they yelled again, this time louder. Now a vein popped up from Hinata's forehead. Wait! Hinata mad until a vein popped up? Hinata thinking someone was annoying? Itachi must have a big change of attitude influenced towards her.

All this time, the 4 Akatsukis were just watching her, waiting to see what she would do. "Boys, she thought, "These boys really knew how to push her buttons." She was now fighting the urge to turn around and punch Gaara, kick Mitoki and elbow Koran. "Don't Hina," she chanted to herself, "You'll get punished by Itachi-sensei, embarrass him in front of all the others and you're probably too weak to even touch the other 3. I mean you might be good at chakra control but they're fighting skills are definitely stronger than yours." Hinata closed her eyes for a desperate attempt to calm down.

"HINATA," this time the yells were louder than ever. Hinata was now breathing in and out slowly. She turned to glare at Itachi for letting this go on. He just seemed to be amused. She then turned around and said in a controlled, dangerously sweet tone, "Yes, do you guys need anything?" The Akatsuki knew that if she was annoyed any further she would lose it so Kisame said "Um….Itachi let's start the water walking practice. Itachi nodded.

The Akatsuki members walked together on top of the water until they were on a rock right next to the waterfall, sat down and started to talk. "Take your chakra and apply it downward to your feet, then use it to connect to the water,un," Deidara started to instruct,

"and at the same time release enough chakra to push from the water, therefore making you stand on it," Kisame continued, "However water unlike a tree is different and it is movable and a liquid because of this you must continually balance the chakra on the water so you can stand." Sasori finished. "And the rules and punishments stays the same." Itachi added in his monotone.

Gaara, Mitoki and Koran shivered while Hinata was looking at them a little confused. "How can a bit of kunai marks hurt so much?" she thought, "I mean 'otosan' hit me like every 2 minutes with his gentle fist when we're training and I know kunai bruises doesn't hurt more than that." Hinata then proceeded to form the handsign (I think it's the tiger sign) Itachi had told her to use for the tree climbing exercise. "It seems that your students' reactions are slow and their slacking," Itachi told them, smirking as he watched Mitoki, Gaara, and Koran stand there dumbfounded at the instructions they were just given.

"Ok Hina, now's the chance for you to prove to everyone that your not weak and last at everything." Inner Hinata said. Now the mention of her father had already pissed her off, and now adding the word weak to it just made her anger grow more. Killer intent was now rolling straight off of her. Itachi sensed it and looked around for the source, just to find it coming off of Hinata. He smirked slightly again. Who knew timid, little Hinata could produce so much killer intent.

Hinata walked to the edge of the water while the other 3 watched what she would do. "Right, so, first apply chakra to my feet and use it to connect to the water," Hinata thought remembering Deidara's words, starting to step onto the water. To her surprise she wasn't sinking…yet, but she was sure that was about to happen. "Ok, stay calm Hina," Inner Hinata reminded her," now release enough chakra to push from the water." Hinata was now standing firmly on the water but didn't know what would happen if she moved.

Itachi seeing she could stand on water commanded, " Come to me, Hinata." By now Hinata was near crazy. It was one thing that it was impossible but it was another thing that 7 other people were watching her. The other Akatsukis were stunned to see a girl beat their students and started to yell for them to start. Gaara, Mitoki and Koran were charging towards the water in anticipation, trying to prove that they would do the best, unlike Hinata who approached the water slowly and carefully, applied chakra to their feet the exact same way they had done for the tree. That was their mistake for not listening to Sasori.

They sank right into the water while their senseis just sighed, embarrassed in front of Itachi. "Come on Hinata," Itachi commanded again this time more forcefully. Hinata sighed and decided she wouldn't risk making Itachi mad.

Suddenly she remembered Sasori's words, "You must continually balance the chakra on the water so you can stand," Hinata closed her eyes, took a step and waited for the water to pull her down. However after a second she realized that she wasn't sinking. She smiled and slowly started her way to Itachi. After wobbling a few times, watching the other 3 fall a few times and their senseis going up to mark their skins she FINALLY got to Itachi.

"Itachi-sensei," she greeted him. He nodded in acknowledgement. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. By now the sun was setting and the others were unconscious from chakra depletion. Hinata wouldn't show it but secretly she was exhausted and her chakra was low. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame were looking at their students hopelessly. "We're going back to camp," Itachi said to everyone. Slowly Hinata applied chakra onto her feet and trailed behind Itachi as they walked back to the others.

Once at camp

"Get some rest," Itachi ordered her, "Tomorrow we start taijutsu training." "Hai." Hinata said and walked off towards the tent she would be sleeping in. Inwardly she gulped. Taijutsu was what she sucked at. Her father had told her that everyday.

Little did she know that she was soon about to wake one of the 3 great doujutsus. Something that would prevent anyone from every calling her 'weak' again. Something that rivaled even Itachi's Sharingan. The Byakugan traveled deeper in her blood than anyone else in the world. It would make a big change in her currently 'weak' life.

**Well I hope you guys like this. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. And im also thinking about writing a new story since ive had an idea for a long time but i just dont know if i should finish this story first or write two stories at a time. Any ideas? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata awoke when the first rays of sun came up but kept her eyes closed. Then she remembered that today was the day that the others saw her true weak self. "I should just kill myself instead of face all that embarrassment." She thought.

She opened her eyes to see the other 3 already gone. She shot out of bed, got dressed and ran outside in less than a minute. Nobody was outside but just then she suddenly heard squeals of pain. She ran towards the source of the noise. Gaara, Mitoki and Koran were all in front if their senseis hands bleeding in various places from fresh cuts. Their senseis expression was something between satisfaction and annoyed. Itachi was sitting on a tree branch looking bored. Itachi spotted Hinata and jumped down to land right next to her.

"Um…..Itachi-sensei, I thought that they had mastered the tree climbing exercise yesterday." Hinata said to Itachi quietly. "It would seem that they didn't and how they got out of it I don't know." He answered. Hinata watched Gaara to charge at the tree again and fall down once he got there halfway, and Kisame walk towards him again with a kunai. "Hinata follow me, we'll get a head start for taijutsu training, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori come with your student to 'the taijutsu place' when they're done." They nodded. Itachi walked towards the trees and Hinata took that as a signal to follow.

"You will spar with me first so I can see your skill level." Itachi told her. Hinata gulped. She knew she was going to die. "Start!" And with that Itachi disappeared. Hinata knew that this was going to end badly. She would rather be falling down a tree and scraped with a kunai one thousand times rather than doing this.

Suddenly she heard a sound of leaves rustling behind her and jumped back. For a second she was reminded of training with her father. This time she somehow got more angry than before. Come to think of it, it was his fault she was so shy, it was his fault that she was so weak and it was his fault she had to fear everyone she was fighting. Hinata was so obsessed with her thought she didn't notice Itachi suddenly appeared in front of her and kneed her in the stomach, the exact same way and place her father hit her except he did it with a jyuukened hand. She was now boiling pissed. That would be a understatement.

Hinata opened her eyes to find everything black and white. Then someone appeared in front of her. Without thinking she raised a hand to punched him in the stomach but connected with air instead. She thought back to yesterday's tree climbing exercise when Itachi had her climb the tree with chakra filled hands. He had said it was to help her with the gentle fist style. That was when something dawned on her. She had awakened her Byakugan. It was the only meaning of why everything was black and white, why she could had a 359 degrees vision and why she could see Itachi's chakra system right behind her. She spun around and jyuukened him in the stomach. She was surprised that she didn't miss.

Itachi was surprised, very surprised. A girl that wasn't even academy level had managed to hurt him. The last time he was hurt was when he was a chunin. " Stop," he commanded and she obeyed immediately. "Hinata, how did you do that?" "Um…..I saw you behind me and jyuukened you," Hinata replied timidly hoping he wasn't mad that she had just hit him.

"Behind you?" Itachi asked. She muttered something like "Byakugan"

"Holy crud, she awakened her byakugan before I awakened my sharingan," he thought. "Continue, don't hold back," Itachi said. He disappeared again and reappeared behind Hinata to punch her but was stopped when she whirled around and caught his fist. Itachi flipped back in surprise. They continued like that for 5 hours.

"We're finished with taijutsu training for today." Itachi told her. Hinata nodded and collapsed onto the ground. She was bruised all over from Itachi's numerous kicks and punched. Personally Itachi was surprised she was still conscious now. He was barely out of breath.

"Hinata get up, we're going back to the others." "Hai" Hinata forced herself up and followed Itachi. When they reached the others Gaara, Mitoki and Koran were again unconscious from blood loss. Hinata was literally almost 100 percent out of chakra because Itachi had commanded her never deactivate her byakugan therefore leading to chakra depletion.

"Hey Itachi, your student's still alive let alone conscious, un" Deidara said in utter astonishment. "She's tough alright," Kisame said looking at the panting girl on the ground. "If only my student doesn't fall unconscious after 2 hours because of blood loss and still hasn't gotten to the top of the tree," Sasori said sadly. "Hinata, you may rest now." Itachi said. "Hai."

Hinata started to walk back to the tent when she heard a rustle in the leaves and suddenly 6 bandits surrounded her. "Just my luck," she thought, "They attack after I'm bruised and almost completely out of chakra." Hinata reached towards the kunai Itachi had given her to use during the training and she had forgotten to give it back. She took it out and the bandits started attacking. The first bandit came straight at her without any sort of weapon.

Hinata smirked. "He is underestimating me." she thought. Hinata ducked and swiped her foot so he would fall than punched him in the stomach, something Itachi had taught her today. Then 2 more charged at her. She sliced the first one's shoulder and he fell unconscious while the second one took out his own kunai and attempted to swipe her cheek. But Hinata ducked and swiped his left leg with her kunai. "3 down, 3 to go," she thought.

Hinata ran towards a skinny one on her right and slashed him before he even had time to react. One of the two standing came at her and tried to punch her but Hinata caught his fist, twisted it a little and kicked his stomach. The last one seemed to be the leader. He sniggered. "Not bad, for a girl." He taunted, " But…Katon, Goukyuu no jutsu (Fire style, Fire ball jutsu)" Hinata's eyes widened as she jumped to the side. She had no hope of defeating a ninja with highly skilled fire jutsus! She continued dodging his fire attacks for the next 10 minutes before the bandit was almost out of chakra.

"Hey Itachi, why is there smoke coming from near the camp?" Kisame asked. They were still near the tree climbing place talking about their students progress. Itachi opened his eyes and looked towards the direction Kisame was staring at. "Let's go check it out," Itachi said and they made their way towards the smoke. When they arrived they saw a panting Hinata and a panting ninja with 5 unconscious bodies surrounding them.

Hinata knew of the presences behind her but she was to concerned of the ninja in front of her. Suddenly the ninja launched another fire attack and Hinata dodged it yet again. Hinata was both exhausted and a little annoyed.

There were 7 other people here and they just decided to attack her. The ninja suddenly did something that Hinata had been praying he would do. He charged forward straight at Hinata. "Hand-to-hand combat," Hinata thought, "just as I like it." She decided to risk it and activated her byakugan. She could see The Akatsukis behind her and the man charging at her. Hinata summoned chakra to her palms and jyuukened his hart.

He collapsed right away and Hinata fell to her knees. Now she was one hundred percent out of chakra. Itachi and the others were hidden in the trees well out of sight. "Itachi-sensei you can come out," Hinata said between breaths. "Very well," Itachi replied and landed in front of her. "Hey, un," Deidara started, "How did she see us?" "Byakugan," Itachi answered. The other 3 started, confused. "Let's go back camp now," Itachi said to Hinata. "Hai."

"We still have training tomorrow," Itachi informed her. Hinata groaned under her breath. Itachi smirked. Hinata forced herself back to her feet for what happened to be the hundredth time and they walked back to camp. Once Hinata got there she went straight to the tent and fell unconscious immediately.

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hinata, wake up!" Itachi shook her roughly. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and blinked. "Get up," Itachi ordered in his monotone, which just made it 10 times scarier, now that she was awake. "Hai, g-g-gomen, Itachi-sensei." Hinata slowly got up and looked around. Sasori, Deidara and Kisame were all trying to wake up their own students, all to no avail. Stumbling a bit Hinata put her jacket over her clothes and followed Itachi outside. After eating a quick breakfast they walked over to where they trained with taijutsu yesterday. Hinata knew that yesterday Itachi was holding back on her. He was so going to get his revenge for hitting him yesterday. "Start," Itachi said simply. Hinata sighed, today was going to be a long day.

Sasori, Deidara and Kisame were all getting annoyed. It had been well over an hour after Hinata left with Itachi and their students were still sleeping. "What will it take to wake these bakas up, dammit, un, "Deidara complained, shaking Gaara again. Kisame and Sasori just sighed. They had already given up trying to wake their students up, therefore waiting for them to wake up on their own and literally give them a hell of a time training.

Hinata tried attacking Itachi just to be kicked yet again by Itachi's speed. He had ordered her to not use her Byakugan because of the you can't always count on your kekkei genkai crap, not that Hinata would've dared say that in front of him anyways. "Increase your speed, Hinata." Itachi said for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "Stop attacking," Itachi said suddenly. Hinata stopped immediately, silently thanking Kami that Itachi said that. "We will stop taijutsu training until your speed and dodging skills are better." Hinata mentally groaned and made a mental note to never get her hopes up with Itachi. This was going to be hell. That's certain.

Gaara was starting to stir and Deidara immediately pulled him outside. "Wha-," he was cut off of his sentence when a killer intent Deidara glared at him. "It took you long enough to wake up, yeah," Deidara yelled at him, "Now let's go, un!" Deidara half dragged Gaara to the trees, taking out a kunai while at it. Kisame and Sasori exchanged glances before going to their student and shaking them the same way Deidara shook his.

Itachi led Hinata to a hidden field with nothing in it. Not even trees. It was about 10 times the size of a football field. Itachi knelt down next to Hinata and attached weights to her legs. "Run or jog around this field 10 times and each time you stop I'll add fifty more pounds of weight to each of your legs," Itachi told her, "Oh, and don't even think about trying to take those off." If it had been anybody else telling Hinata to do that she would've fainted right away but knowing Itachi he would probably….well she didn't want to know what would happen to herself if she fainted right in front of him. Slowly Hinata started to jog around the field. Itachi just sat and smirked wondering how many more pounds of weights he would have to add to the poor girl.

Koran and Mitoki had both finally waken up and were still trying to walk up the tree. Gaara was almost there when he missed a step and fell down. Deidara sighed. How can you miss a step when the tree bark was so huge? He smirked inwardly. If he was in leader's test right now than the Leader would kill him right away. But that smirk quickly vanished when he remembered that Leader would literally kill him too.

Hinata had finally finished her 10 laps and surprisingly didn't need any weights added to her but right after she finished she collapsed at Itachi's feet as he looked at her emotionlessly. She was panting so heavily that you'd think she just ran from Itachi for 30 miles and succeeded. And if you know how fast Itachi is than…… "Come on time for the dodging training." Itachi told her. "He has got to be kidding me," Hinata thought, "Is he really trying to kill me?" But nonetheless she got to her feet and immediately had to dodge a flurry of kunais and shurikens. She stared at a relaxed yet smirking Itachi in disbelief. She was about to protest but the look in Itachi's eye told her that if she said one word than she would regret it.

2 years had passed and Hinata had already mastered speed, dodging, taijutsu, genjutsu, reflexes and waking up really early in the morning before Itachi woke her or Itachi would make her regret it. Sadly she had not mastered ninjutsu yet and only knew a few. Well a few compared to Akatsuki level but a LOT compared to a normal shinobi. Gaara mastered the chakra control, dodging, a bit of taijutsu and is now working on speed. Koran mastered chakra control, speed, a bit of genjutsu and is now working on dodging. Mitoki mastered chakra control, taijutsu, a bit of dodging and is now working on speed.

Both the Akatsuki members and the students were panicking because there was only 1 more year left to train before leader's test and a very painful death, probably.

Guys I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but from the next one on it is gonna be way better and longer. And sorry if I hadn't been posting up chapters that often lately. It's because of school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was 1 more week until leader comes and Hinata has now, finally, mastered speed, skill, dodging, chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Actually her weakest was genjutsu but still good enough for the test at least that's what Itachi thought. Of course after the hell training with Itachi it would be surprising if she hadn't. At first glance you would think she was the weakest ninja in the history of the world but the last person who said that (Koran) ended up with a broken arm. Itachi had warned her to be on her best behavior with the leader and obey all his orders at any cost. To address him as Leader-sama only, to not hold back no matter what and to show NO emotion. Gaara lacked ninjutsu, speed and a little at taijutsu. Koran lacked dodging, speed, genjutsu and ninjutsu. Mitoki lacked ninjutsu, speed and genjutsu.

Occasionally their senseis would have them spar each other and Hinata won her spars. Partly because once she hesitated to knock Mitoki unconscious and instead let him win. Itachi was so furious that he created a clone of himself and transformed it into her mother. He than forced Hinata to attack her own mother, or so she thought was, until the clone poofed away. From than on when Hinata was sparring she would use deadly techniques that could kill and wouldn't stop until her opponent fell unconscious or Itachi ordered to stop. Yes, she was definitely the strongest of the four students and Itachi was proud although he would never admit it.

"Hinata come on again." Itachi commanded. They were working on the Earth Element, Earth Rising Wall, the only jutsu that Hinata hadn't perfected. She had even perfected the jutsus that she invented but this one was just plain hard, or at least for her. According to Itachi this was the easiest jutsu ever, how can she not perfect this but perfect all the others, she had to perfect this…. blahblahblah. She stood up again and performed the seals so fast that her hands were a blur, but then again all her seals were that fast. "Earth Element, Earth Rising Wall," she muttered. Mud spewed from her mouth and formed a wall but when Itachi blew a fireball at it and it collapsed almost immediately. Hinata was quite pleased at herself for it lasted longer than before. Itachi however had different opinions. "Direct more chakra to your mouth," he ordered. Well easy for him to say.

Hinata had been at this since daybreak and was almost out of chakra. She did it once again for a last try before Itachi decide to punish her again for not perfecting it. "Earth Element, Earth Rising Wall," she muttered again and took Itachi's advice, adding all the chakra she had left to her mouth she formed a mud wall. Itachi blew out a fireball and surprisingly the wall held. "Took you long enough," Itachi said in an angry tone at her.

"Gomen," Hinata muttered to him a bit annoyed. She was now sitting panting on the ground due to that last attack that drained the remaining of her chakra. Itachi turned his back towards her and started to walk back to camp, which was his way of saying, "Get up and follow me NOW." Hinata sighed and forced herself up as she ran to catch up with Itachi.

As Hinata and the others finished with dinner Hinata went straight to bed remembering that tomorrow was the day that the Leader came. She made a mental note to wake up extra early tomorrow.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked outside. The sky was still gray so she assumed that it was still early morning. She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered that today was the day that the Leader came. Faster than a rocket she shot out of bed and got dressed, brushed her hair and looked at the clock. It was already 5:28 a.m. and Itachi had told her to be outside by 5:30. Silently she cussed.

Oh well, at least the others weren't up yet. She walked outside silently to see Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and a man with orange spiky hair with piercing all over his nose of who she suspected as the Leader. It was sorta hard to believe because he looked only about 18. Itachi beckoned her forward and she obliged. After a moment of hesitation she bowed respectively, "Leader-sama, Itachi-sensei." Itachi nodded in acknowledgement, "Go wake the others up." "Hai." Slowly Hinata walked back to camp as the other 4 started to talk again.

"Itachi, you picked a girl," the leader stated, looking at the retreating form of Hinata, "She seems weak, I don't think she can pass the one she is currently in or the others. You know the consequences for you and her if she can't." Itachi ignored him. The other 3 thought so too for they had never seen her trains other than spars and she never gave it her all in spars.

"Koran, Gaara, Mitoki," Hinata gently shook all of them awake, "The leader is here and you should go outside." The other 3 woke up immediately. "Wait a second," Hinata thought, "They never wake up that fast, not even when their own senseis try." Inwardly she smirked. "Genjutsu." She thought. But when was she caught in one? "The Leader," she thought, "Itachi said the test would start the moment I woke up. Wow he doesn't joke around."

She made the tiger hand sign and muttered Kai. A moment later she was leaning against a tree for support. Leader and the rest were all looking at her. Hinata became more nervous. "Now go wake the others up, and don't you dare tell them about the first test." Leader ordered her. Hinata shivered. His monotone was scarier than Itachi's. Than she walked inside the tent, positive she wasn't under a genjutsu.

"Koran, Gaara, Mitoki," Hinata shook them. They didn't even move. "Well, at least I know they're the real ones. Some habits never change." she thought. After a whole 10 minutes she finally for a response. Gaara turning around. She sighed. She really hoped the Akatsuki members weren't impatient already. She took out 2 kunais from her pouch, got next to Gaara's ear and rubbed them together.

Well at least that woke him up. She did the same thing to all the others too. After everybody was awake Hinata led them to where the Akatsukis were. She knew that they were in a genjutsu the moment they stopped walking but she ignored them and went to Itachi. He nodded in permission for her to sit down and she sat a little behind him on his right. The leader was studying her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world.

Hinata was trying very hard to ignore him. Not easy when it's the possibly most powerful shinobi doing it. "So Itachi you decided to train a Byakugan user," The leader said. Itachi merely nodded. "Interesting, I can't wait until the final test." Leader continued. He looked at the clock placed on the training post. "Deidara, Kisame, Sasori you students have 5 more minutes to get out of that genjutsu." Leader told them. After 4 minutes all three of them got out. Actually Mitoki took the longest. Mitoki, Gaara and Koran walked to their senseis and sat down next to them, a little behind, ignoring the Leader. Inwardly the Leader was really mad that the others hadn't addressed him like Hinata had but he would never admit it because of his pride.

"Time for the next test," The leader finally said, breaking the tension, "Your reaction, speed and dodging skills."

**I'll be uploading the next chap a.s.a.p but it might be a while, like maybe 4-5 days. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sasori, use all your weapons from you puppets, Itachi use your speed and make sure they don't see you then sneak up behind them and attack with kunais, Deidara throw your explosives from an unseen distance, Kisame use your sword and attack them with intention to kill, they can use kunai and shurikens to defend and repel or just dodge, I will be doing some things too." Leader ordered them, once the 4 students were out of earshot.

"So we start once they finish lunch?" Kisame asked, grinning with anticipation. Leader nodded. The 4 Akatsuki members started to walk to the students once Hinata stood up and as the other 3 started to stand up too.

"So how long is the test?" Itachi asked.

"It will last for 2 hours and if they are conscious then, no matter in what state they pass." Leader answered.

"The first test is---" Leader started but Mitoki interrupted him.

"I thought the genjutsu was the first test," he said. Deidara gulped as Leader glared daggers at him and Mitoki.

"That was a test to see if you can get into the tests." Itachi answered, saving Deidara and Mitoki from and unpleasant death.

"As I was saying," Leader continued, keeping his monotone, "The first test begins now!" Deidara and Itachi suddenly disappeared while Sasori opened his mouth and a barrage of endless poisoned needles flew out and Kisame took out his Samehadra and swung it around in a wide ark.

Hinata deflected Kisame's Samehada with a kunai and started using her version of Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 palms and chakra beams shot out of her fingertips, cutting all of Sasori's needles. Sasori, Deidara and Kisame's mouth fell completely open as Leader stayed emotionless but inwardly he was thinking, "What the fuck is that technique?" Sasori seeing that all his needles were dieing quickly stopped the needles going Hinata's way and focused them all on Mitoki, Koran and Gaara instead.. Hinata sighed in relief, one down 3 or 4 more to go.

Kisame now ran towards her with full force with his Samehada while Hinata caught a glimpse of the other 3 explosives and Sasori's needles. She dodged the first swing but immediately had to dodge a familiar kick on the back. "Itachi-sensei," she literally moaned out loud. Great just her luck she had to dodge a sword master and her inhumanly fast sensei's kicks and punches.

Hinata had been dodging a chakra-draining sword, random timed kicks and punched, and kunais and shurikens for over an hour when finally both Kisame and Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata was now very tired, very nervous and very very TIRED!!!!!!!! That was all thanks to Kisames' chakra draining sword. Suddenly a orange haired man with piercing all over his nose appeared. "Leader-sama," Hinata moaned mentally.

"Hinata," he acknowledged.

"Leader-sama." Hinata bowed respectfully.

"Well, I seem to like her best of all the 4 students," Leader thought. Then said verbally, "Are you ready or the final stage of the first test?" Hinata nodded taking out a kunai. "You only need to stay conscious until the end of the hour. Taijutsu is permitted but not ninjutsu or genjutsu. Byakugan is not allowed. Clear?" Before Hinata can reply he disappeared. "His speed is faster than Itachi's," Hinata thought. "Oh well, I guess I have to use my full speed now. Only have to stay conscious huh?" she mused silently taking out a kunai.

Suddenly she felt a knee dig into her stomach and in less that a second she was crashing against a tree. "Now that hurt like hell," she thought, groaning aloud from pain. Leader smirked, it seems that she wasn't much stronger than the others. He ran to Hinata in a blur and aimed a punch for her cheek but his hand connected with her palm. He jumped back quickly and threw 1 kunai in her direction but she caught it and threw it back at Pein.

After an hour Hinata was kneeled on the ground panting a feet away from the Leader with various bruised around her body, while he was barely panting. Itachi and the others had long arrived and had watched the battle for over 10 minutes. Finally Itachi jumped down from a tree branch and said, "Koran is unconscious but the rest seemed to pass." Itachi glared at Hinata as if to say, "How the hell can you be in that state in front of the others. Hinata bit back a smart answer like, "You freaking try to battle the, probably, most powerful shinobi in the history of ninjas."

The others, Pein excluded, were nearly shivering from the tension between Hinata and Itachi. "The next test is tomorrow," Leader said, "Sasori, once Koran is conscious go with him to my tent. Dismissed!" Everyone left except for Hinata and Itachi. Itachi glared at her some more before saying the word that Hinata had heard the most from him in 3 years, "Start." She sighed. Itachi was so going to kill her.

When Itachi had finally finished the 'spar/training session' with Itachi she was even worse off than before. At least she had managed to restore her chakra because it was only taijutsu but her muscles were now really, really sore. She dragged herself back to the camp 'boundaries' and started to walk up a tree. Once she was on the topmost branch she started to wonder what the next test was going to be.

She knew the last one was probably going to be sparring with somebody from the Akatsuki but what about the next one? It had to be either taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu. Hinata was looking over into the deep forest when she caught a glimpse of white, dark purple, gray, green…..another green and pink. "Oh crud," Hinata thought, "Why am I always the one who encounter ninjas?" In less than a blink of an eye they surrounded her.

She took a look at her headbands and smirked, "Leaf ninjas huh?" she thought, "Time for my revenge, oh and look perfect. A Hyuuga. But I am way outnumbered." According to the Lead ninja books Itachi had her memorize she was facing; A Hyuuga, a Yamanaka, a Nara, an Akimichi, a weapons master and a taijutsu master. Yep, there was no way she could win and if she yelled for help Itachi would really kill her and it would ruin her pride. Slowly she got into her fighting stance. "Your move," she told them.

Choji, Lee, Tenten and Ino were now unconscious but from the look of things she was at a huge disadvantage. The Naras could immobilize their enemy and attack with shadows while Hyuugas could…well could do some unpleasant things.

She created a clone and attached a paper bomb to it and ordered it to charge at the Nara. He took out a kunai when she was within' his shadow range but didn't use his shadow, surprisingly. He charged straight at the clone, knowing it wasn't the real thing. Once he was about an inch apart the clone exploded and he became unconscious too. Now it was Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga.

Hinata performed a series of hand seals, "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu." Right after she did that, before Neji could react she performed a another set of hand seals, "Water Style, Water Prison Jutsu." Hinata made sure to add extra chakra to that skill just in case, did another set of hand seals and said, "Water Style, Water Explosion Jutsu." Neji than fell 20 feet back, unconscious.

Hinata than ran as fast as she could to where the other Akatsukis were and found Itachi. "Hinata, what do you want?" "Gomen for interrupting you but I just (pant) defeated several (pant) leaf ninjas (pant)." Hinata said still sucking in air. Itachi stared at her for a few seconds. "Lead me." Hinata ran back to where she fought with the Lead ninjas. "You killed them?" Itachi asked her. "No, they're unconscious."

"Go get the Leader while I identify them." Hinata sprinted back to the camp….again.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I had to go out and I just felt like I had to finish this chapter so sorry. I will post the next chapter up by, at the most, 2 days. Maybe tomorrow. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata found Leader talking to Koran and Sasori inside his tent. When she barged in he shot her one of his I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-this-isn't-important-enough-as-a-reason-to-interuppt-my-meeting glares.

Hinata flinched, "Leader-sama, Itachi-sensei (pant) requested you come with me (pant) to the area where I defeated several leaf ninjas." She tried not to pant too much.

Pein nodded his head and Hinata took that as a signal to lead him there.

Once they got there Itachi had bounded all of with chakra strings to a big, oak tree.

"Hinata, you may go back now." Itachi said. Hinata nodded, turned around and started marching towards camp….again.

"Hinata what was that all about,un?" Deidara demanded.

"Training Gaara for 3 years has made Deidara more demanding and harsher," Hinata thought.

"Just some leaf ninjas." Hinata answered. Deidara nodded in approval.

Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep because of the 2nd test tomorrow, it was bound to be way harder than the first one and she barely passed that one, so she went to the waterfall to train. Anyways she could still make that Earth Style, Earth Rising Wall technique stronger.

But this time she tried something different. She stood on the waterfall, it was an extra challenge since it was like tree climbing and water walking at the same time, and tried the jutsu. It resulted in mud coming out of her mouth and falling into the water on the bottom. Cursing, she walked back up and tried again and again. Stubborn.

On her 10th try, when she was soaked wet, she finally managed to make an Earth wall on the waterfall but it was only strong enough to stop explosive kunais and shurikens, definitely not enough to stop any jutsus. When she had finally made it strong enough on water and it was near 10 pm she walked back to camp, just in time to meet Itachi coming out of Leader's tent.

"Oh great," she thought, "this is just the moment I need to see Itachi."

"Hinata why are you soaking wet?" Itachi asked her.

"Training." Hinata muttered lowly, praying he would let it go.

"How can you get so wet while training?"

"I was trying to do the Earth Rising Wall on the waterfall and fell down a couple of times." Hinata told him.

"Since you look like you had spent enough time on it tonight I would like to see it tomorrow." Itachi said. Hinata nodded, calm and emotionless but inwardly she was panicking, "The hell with it! He's kidding me."

And with that Itachi was about to leave when Hinata called out, "What happened to the leaf ninjas?"

Itachi turned to glare at her, "Leader looked into their minds, found out some information and……..took care of them." He stated, silently daring her to say another thing.

She nodded," I'm going to bed. Good night Itachi-sensei." He ignored her and walked to his tent.

The next morning Hinata felt great. Her chakra was finally all restored. She looked at the clock and cursed as she pulled up her jacket. She was 5 minutes late but the other 3 were still sleeping. She ran outside just to be forced to jump sideways in order to dodge a kunai. "You're late." Itachi said, sitting on a broken tree log. No one else was there. "Gomen, Itachi-sensei." She muttered under her breath as she walked over to him.

"The second test is going to start at noon but now you are going show me why you were soaking wet yesterday." Hinata nodded and was about to lead Itachi to the waterfall when she saw Leader stroll out and look at them. "Itachi, Hinata wait," Leader ordered them, "Where are you two going at this hour?"

"Hinata had something to show me Leader-sama." Itachi said, bowing.

"I'm going too."

"Oh great, why am I the one who gets all the luck? I don't even know if I perfected the technique totally and the Leader's going too. I'm just gonna embarrass myself and Itachi-sensei" Hinata thought sarcastically.

Hinata walked as slow as she could, trying to think of a way to get out of this. But really she knew it was impossible to change Itachi's mind once he set it on something, let alone the Leader's.

Once she got there she looked at Itachi for permission to start and Itachi nodded. Meanwhile Leader was leaning against a tree bark, waiting for Hinata to start. Hinata got on top of the water and started to walk towards the waterfall, getting more nervous with each step.

When she was on the middle of the waterfall she started to make the ever-so familiar hand seals, "Earth Element, Earth Rising Wall," she muttered under her breath adding as much chakra as she could into her mouth and praying it would work. Itachi started to blow fire at it and, to Hinata's relief and Leader's disbelief, it held. Itachi nodded at her again, stepped back a step and Hinata started to charge at him, Byakugan activated.

He dodged the first several blows and started to go on offense. Hinata forgot completely that Leader was there watching her and got into a defensive stance. She blocked Itachi's unseen kick and threw a bunch of kunais at him. He dodged them with ease while blowing a fireball at her. Hinata jumped onto the middle of the water, "Water Style, Water Wall Jutsu." Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Hinata on the water to send a kick. She blocked it but the force of it still knocked her to the ground.

She barely got up in time to dodge an explosive kunai. She was about to make a hand seal when Leader said, "Stop, it's time for the second test." Hinata stopped her hand seals immediately and followed Itachi and Leader back to camp. The other Akatsuki members just woke up and were surprised to see a panting Hinata with Itachi and Pein.

"Hey Itachi where were you?" Kisame asked. "Sparring." "So Sasori, un," Deidara started, "What's going to happen to you and your student?" "Leader said he won't kill him yet…or me but IF he passes the rest of the tests he will be my apprentice forever never being a member but if he doesn't pass well……." Sasori answered, today not in Hiruko.

5 minutes later Gaara emerged from the tent and sat down beside Kisame. At exactly noon, when all 4 students were awake Leader started to explain the second test.

"Taijutsu, block or dodge all of the Akatsuki members attacks and attack us if possible. Land one hit or kick on any Akatsuki member and you pass. Of course after you do that you have to stay conscious until 3:00 pm anyways. That's 3 hours. Byakugan and chakra using allowed. Ninjutsu, genjutsu and weapons not allowed. "

With that all five disappeared. "Oh great, that helped a lot." Gaara yelled at nobody in particular. "It was meant to," A voice said from behind him and the next thing he knew he was flying backwards.

"That was so Itachi or Leader." Hinata thought, "I shouldn't use my Byakugan unless I really have to, taijutsu drains enough chakra already." She suddenly jumped backwards when a punch was aimed towards her head. Apparently that punch happened to be from Deidara. She smirked and disappeared from view. "Damn you Itachi, yea," Deidara thought, "He just had to make her as fast as Itachi himself, un."

Hinata appeared where nobody expected her to be. Somewhere really stupid. She appeared behind Leader, who was right next to Deidara and punched his stomach as lightly as she could. After thought the only thought she had was, "RUN!" so naturally she ran while the other students and members were thinking, "SHE IS STUPID TO DO THAT. SHE'S NOT GETTING OUT ALIVE.. POOR HER!"

Something like that.

**I'll continue the 2****nd**** test next chapter. I'll post as soon as possible. At latest by tomorrow. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

IF ANYBODY DIDN'T READ THE FIRST CHAPTER RECENTLY THAN READ THIS: TOBY IS NOT MADARA! ONLY ZETSU'S APPRENTICE.

Abruptly Hinata turned around, just in time to dodge a deadly punch. "He punches or kicks me once and I'm out." Hinata thought frantically, catching his leg and tried to flip it back but Leader pulled it back before she could.

The other members had now recovered and started attacking the others again but the look Itachi had one clearly said, "ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?????" Hinata looked at the clock on the biggest tree. Oh great, only 2 more hours to go. Her Byakugan could last 10 hours at longest so she decided to activate it. She saw Leader's chakra points and started a pointless battle.

"I wonder if the 64 palms attack(the one Neji uses) is counted as a jutsu." Hinata thought. But she didn't ask knowing Leader would just ignore her. Hinata saw Leader disappear and raised her arms to block her face just in time for it to collide with Leader's foot. She was sent flying backwards but luckily she stopped half of the damage. "Man he's faster than Itachi by a whole league." Hinata thought.

She charged chakra to her hands and aimed for Leader's stomach. BAD choice. He grabbed her hands, smirked, and threw her backwards. Out of desperation she charged chakra to her feet and was now hanging from a tree branch her wrists very sore.

"Not bad," The leader acknowledged. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, her chakra was going to be needed. The exchanged blows for the next hour and half, well mostly Hinata defending and getting thrown back by the force of Leader's attacks.

After 2 and a half hours Hinata was literally about to faint. "Ok, very bad choice attacking him." Hinata thought. She tried to kick him in the stomach but, quick as lightning he caught her leg, "Damn!" was her only thought and she was sent flying backwards.

"This girl's good," Leader thought, "So far she has lasted, taijutsu only, longer than Toby, Kisame, Sasori and Zetsu. Definitely not killing her." Hinata looked at the clock. "Come on," she begged in her thoughts, "Only 15 more minutes."

She back flipped and Pein's fist hit the tree bark cutting it in half. Luckily it was only because her Byakugan was now active again. Not only that now she understood how his blows were so powerful. "He charges a lot of chakra into his fist and releases it all at once when he attacks. So I only need to do the same thing when I defend. Charge as much chakra into my hand and releases all at once when his fist is about to collide." Hinata thought, now confidently smiling.

She was putting this strategy to action when Leader's next fist came. Fortunately it stopped it with no damage to herself. Unfortunately, it drained her chakra faster.

"Ok, so I only do it when I really need to." She decided. The Leader looked slightly impressed, "This one's definitely joining."

When there was only 5 minutes left only Gaara and Koran were conscious and Itachi and Sasori left Deidara and Kisame to take care of them while they watched Hinata's fight.

"She found a way to defend herself from Leader's strength in such a short while." Sasori exclaimed shocked when Hinata blocked another hit from Pein.

"Come on," she silently begged, "I can't last another 5 minutes! Well, maybe I can but I'll be unconscious soon after." "CRAP!" she yelled out loud when Leader's chakra fist grazed her side and it started to bleed uncontrollably.

"Come one 2 more minutes." She thought, the pain on her side now taking some effect. She sidestepped, more like jumped to a side, a chakra enhanced kick.

Hinata ran up a tree and jumped down, just in time when Leader's foot knocked the tree down, and landed behind Leader. Suddenly an alarm rang out from the big tree and she sighed in relief. Hinata walked over to the nearest tree branch and leaned against it. Hinata than started to heal her wounds with green chakra.

Itachi noticed and asked, "Where did you learn medical chakra?"

"I learned some things in Konoha 3 years ago." Hinata said, "I learned the basics only though." She continued to heal and Itachi decided to leave that topic alone……for now.

After 30 minutes, when Hinata was done healing the bleeding wounds and broken bones, Pein said, "We're going back to camp." And everyone nodded. Slowly Hinata got back to her feet and dragged herself back. "Even though I'm done healing the broken bones and wounds I'll be sore for days. Why am I always the one in the worst condition after tests!" Hinata thought, "The attacking the Leader wasn't a good choice. But his guard was the only one that was down. Yeah but-" She mental argument was interrupted when Leader called her name.

"Hai, Leader-sama?" Hinata asked. "Come. My tent. Now." He said. She looked annoyed but walked into Leader's tent anyways.

"First of all, Hinata how much healing 'basics' do you know?" Leader asked.

"I can heal wounds, broken bones, eye sight, since all Hyuugas are trained to do that, and remove some poisons." Hinata answered.

Leader nodded and moved on to the next question, "How were you able to dodge or counter all of my attacks?"

"For dodging, well I just dodged them but for countering. I activated my Byakugan and saw how you charged chakra to you hands when you punch and releases it all at once. So I figured if I do the same thing when you do it then….." Hinata trailed off when Leader held up his hand.

"Good. Now phase 2 of the 2nd test starts at midnight for you. Do not be late and don't wake the others up when you come. It will be done separately for each person. " Leader told her. "Hai." "Dismissed!"

Hinata walked out of the tent, nervous about phase 2. She wondered if it would be genjutsu or ninjutsu. If there was phase 2 than there had to be phase 3. So the question would be more like 'would it be genjutsu or ninjutsu first?'. In any case she needed to rest for a while and restore her chakra.

At 11:55 Hinata crept out of her tent and made way towards Leader's. "Hinata follow me." Leader said from somewhere behind his tent. So Hinata followed him to the waterfall to see Itachi and Kisame there as well. She got the feeling phase 2 was ninjutsu.

"You will be using different jutsus to counter Itachi and Kisame's. You can also use it to attack. Be warned. Both of them put together they can use all the elements. This ends at 2 am. Start!"

Hinata gazed at Itachi and Kisame, waiting for them to make a move. Leader was sitting on a tree branch, watching the little girl. As if on cue Kisame shouted, "Water Style, Water Dragon Bullet!" "Earth Element, Earth Wall!" Hinata cried. "Fire Style, Dragon Fire Jutsu." Itachi said.

"Crap," Hinata thought, "I hate it when he uses that. My Earth Wall can't last long against it." She let down the Earth Wall and Kisame's Water Dragon Bullet distinguished Itachi's Dragon Fire. "Ice Element, One Horned Whale," Kisame exclaimed. "Fire Style, Fire Dragon Flame Missile." Hinata countered. Itachi did another set of long hand seals, "Lightning Style, Deathly Lightning Strike." Itachi muttered.

"Wind Style, Wind Tornado." Hinata said.

"Earth Element, Earth Dragon Missile." Kisame yelled, frustrated. Curse Itachi for teaching her so many jutsus.

"Lightning Style, Zeus's Revenge." Hinata shouted. "I've already used a fourth of my chakra. And there's one more hour to go." She thought.

"Wind Style, Wind Goddess," Itachi said. Hinata looked at him strangely. She never heard of that one before. Suddenly the air around her produced a gigantic women in midair and everything within 10 feet, trees, roots and everything was blown away.

"Damn!" Hinata yelled. "Fire Element Balsam Spread Fire." She yelled and jump backwards. She landed behind Kisame and activated her Byakugan. "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms."

"Damn it!" Kisame yelled as his chakra points were being closed off.

"1 down 1 to go," Hinata thought, doing a victory dance inside. She deactivated her Byakugan and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A copy of herself appeared. She did another set of hand seals and exclaimed, "Fire Element, Flame Blowing."

Itachi jumped to the side and said, "Lightning Style, Lightning Cage." A Cage of Lightning appeared around Hinata.

"You're kidding me," Hinata thought, "This is gonna take a hell lot of chakra but….. WIND STYLE, INVINCIBLE WIND JUTSU." The cage around her disappeared but now three fourths of her chakra was gone. "Come on 5 more minutes left. Itachi please don't use any strong jutsus." She thought.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu," Itachi said.

"This is gonna take half of my remaining chakra." Hinata thought. "Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 palms." Chakra beams shot out of her fingertips and cut all of the shurikens heading her way. She stopped the attack and sent her shadow clone charging at Itachi, an explosive tag attached to it.

When the shadow clone was within range she made a tiger hand seal and muttered, "Kai,". The shadow clone exploded but Itachi was fast. He flipped back and leaned against the tree just in time for the alarm to go off.

Hinata sighed in her thought, "Well at least this time I don't have any visible bruises except for chakra depletion."

"Hinata open Kisame's chakra system again and go get Koran." Leader commanded her. She touched Kisame's stomach and turned around to go back to camp.

"Hinata go to the empty training place at 4 am . It would be Sasori and Deidara's turn for ninjutsu test by then. Don't be late." Itachi informed her. She nodded and continued back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Koran." Hinata was desperately trying to shake him awake. "Mmmmm." Konan mumbled in his sleep. "Sasori is about to make you into one of his puppets!" He woke up instantly.

"Good," Hinata said smirking, "Go to the waterfall. Phase 2 of second test." Once he was gone Hinata looked at the clock 2:10 already! She only had 1 and a half hours to sleep.

Hinata woke up at 4:55 am and cursed. Why was she always so late nowadays? She got dressed in a minute and ran as fast as she could towards the empty fields. Sadly, Itachi was already there.

"Itachi-sensei," she greeted him. He ignored her.

"Hinata, tomorrow is going to be phase 3 of the second test and the rest of the members from the Akatsuki will come….. and their apprentices."(Toby) Itachi said, "But there is one that you must also address as sama. A woman with blue hair and a flower in it. The rest stays as sensei"

Hinata nodded in understanding, paling just a bit at the mention of 'the rest of the members'.

Itachi sighed, "Just don't be weak or show any emotion in front of them. For the remaining tests don't hold back……or make stupid choices." Hinata nodded again, blushing a bit at the memory of Leader.

They sparred until 6 am and stopped due to 2 reasons; one because the other members were going to be arriving soon, two because Hinata was out of chakra and couldn't fight anymore. "We're done, let's go back." Itachi said.

Minutes after Itachi and Hinata got back to camp the other members and Pein appeared. Then several things happened at once. Hidan and Kakuzu began snickering at Itachi once they saw Hinata, Zetsu was having an argument with himself, Konan was impassive as ever and Toby ran over to her and shouted right into her face, "Toby wants to be your friend! You are a pretty girl. Good thing you are weak like Toby!" Hinata scowled and thought, "This annoying piece of shit is an alive Akatsuki members' apprentices? He better shut the hell up before I cut out his voice box."

She looked at Itachi who seemed to be amused. Pein was looking at what she would do. Konan was staring at her while glaring at Toby. Zetsu was glaring daggers at Toby. Hidan and Kakuzu were still snickering. Deidara and Sasori just walked out of their tents to see all the commotion. Kisame was looking bored. And the other 3 students were all looking nervous.

Finally Leader said, "Let's begin phase 3 of the second test." Hinata was now thanking Kami that Leader said that. However what Leader said surprised her….a lot. "Phase 3 is to find 3 Akatsuki members before the time limit. You only need to find one if you find me, Konan or Itachi. The boundaries are all the places you have ever trained at by Akatsuki members. Toby you're doing this test too. You have 3 hours. Anything goes. Start!" And with that every member disappeared.

Hinata grinned, she had the upper hand this time, "Byakugan," she murmured. She spotted 5 chakra systems near the waterfall. She was about to head there when a thought struck her head, "They're S-class criminals. They should've concealed their chakra systems a little better! Is this a genjutsu?" She thought and made the tiger hand seal, "Kai," Suddenly everything dispelled and she was back in the place where she met everyone.

She activated her Byakugan again and this time saw nobody. At least she wasn't in a genjutsu anymore. She looked around and the others still seemed to be in the genjutsu. Without a second thought she ran to the waterfall.

She jumped onto the waterfall and looked down towards the water beneath it. She spotted several fish and WAIT…… a fish with a chakra system? "It must be Kisame," she thought, diving into the water. She grabbed the fish and threw it onto dry land. The transformation dispelled and there stood the person with a scythe on his back and who was snickering at Itachi. She smirked at him, "One down, one or two more to go." She said, leaving behind a stunned Hidan.

"Now where can the other's be," she thought, "I should try to find Itachi, Pein, or Konan but they're probably at the most unexpected places….. Underground! That's it. They must be underground where it's almost impossible to find without the Byakugan." She ran over to the empty fields where she and Itachi sparred this morning. She could pick up a very strong chakra signature here. Charging half of her chakra to her fist she plummeted it to the ground, releasing all her chakra at once and caused a huge earthquake. When all the smoke cleared she would see huge chunks of rocks everywhere and an impressed Konan sitting on a chunk of rock in front of her.

Konan studied her for a moment, "Congratulation."

Hinata bowed, "Konan-sama." Konan nodded.

"You're a Hyuuga?" She asked. "Hai." Hinata replied. "I would like to spar sometimes." Konan told her. "Hai, it would be an honor." Hinata said. "You're Itachi's student?" She asked. "Hai." Hinata answered. Hinata hesitated than asked, "Konan-sama do I go back to camp right now?" Konan nodded. "Sayonara Konan-sama." Konan nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata started to make her way back to camp.

Once back at camp she noticed that everybody was gone. "So they must've already gotten out of that genjutsu." She thought. "At least this time I'm not bruised like I just came from Hell or half unconscious." Hinata sat down on the tree bark and looked up towards the sky. "Great I have to wait one more hour." She thought sadly, still watching the clouds.

When the hour was finally up Hinata saw Pein and Konan enter the clearing, followed by Itachi, Kisame, Koran, Sasori, Toby, Mitoki, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. Itachi spotted Hinata and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, what a stupid question." Hinata thought, than said, "Waiting." Hidan rolled his eyes at Hinata's answer. Hinata swallowed down a smart retort like, "What's your problem?"

"So it seems that everyone passed this phase…….almost everyone." Leader said, glaring at an oblivious Toby. "But I'm curious Hinata, which people did you get?"

"Hidan-sensei and Konan-sama." She answered gritting her teeth a bit at Hidan-sensei.

"Impressive, she really got you Konan?" Konan nodded, "Hai she did."

"Everybody is dismissed now." Leader said. Everybody left to different places and Hinata walked to the taijutsu training grounds. She did a hand seal and a shadow clone appeared. She put some distance between them and made a hand seal while muttering, "Serpent, Tiger, Ram, Dog, Ox, Boar! Force of Movement!"

Suddenly she moved her hands and the clone was forced to move towards her but when she waved her hands towards the left the clone moved towards the left. Finally when the clone was right in front of her she pulled out a kunai while the other hand was still trapping the clone, making it unable to move. She pulled out a kunai and held it towards the clone's neck before repelling the clone.

Finally after a month she perfected that jutsu. She made 5 shadow clones again and began to spar them. After 1 hour of sparring the clones all disappeared but she was tired….VERY tired, at least she didn't use any chakra. She walked back to camp and saw everybody training; a hopeless Toby sparring a barely panting Zetsu, a tired Mitoki throwing weapons at a flying Deidara, trying to get to him, Koran sparring Sasori(without the puppet), Gaara sparring Kisame and Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Hidan watching the spars.

"Hinata you're back," Itachi said, "We're sparring." "Hai." Hinata answered, mentally groaning as she saw 4 pairs of eyes fly towards Itachi and her.

**I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Hope you enjoy it so far. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Itachi and Hinata both got into battle stances. "That girl is going to be a dead girl." Hidan smirked while Kakuzu agreed. Zetsu walked over to the fight too, seeing the fact that Toby was now unconscious. "I agree with Hidan."

Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Hinata. "He's gotta find a different place to appear next time." Hinata thought, kicking the same time Itachi kicked, her foot meeting his. She jumped back and raised her hands in time to block Itachi's punch. She swiped her foot under him but he jumped back. She ran at him in a blur and, Byakugan activated, began aiming for his chakra points. She managed to hit several of them before Itachi's foot made contact with her stomach.

She was sent flying back 10 feet but she got up just in time as Itachi prepared for another kick. She tried to punch him but he grabbed her fist and flipped her back. Hinata landed on her feet and back flipped when Itachi pulled out several shurikens, "Shadow Shuriken Replication." Hinata activated her Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms immediately. When all the shurikens disappeared Hinata thought, "This is the perfect time for that new jutsu." Then smiled evilly, starting to make the hand seals.

After Hinata was done with all the hand signs she began to turn the chakra in both her hands into a magnetic kind, "Force of Movement." She exclaimed and began controlling Itachi's chakra system. Itachi was coming closer and closer to Hinata, when he was within' range she activated her Byakugan and was about to use 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms when she noticed it was a shadow clone.

Instantly she jumped back and did some hand seals, "Fire Element, Grand Fireball Jutsu." She said, aiming for Itachi who was behind a tree. He leaped out of the way and appeared in front of Hinata, "Ok that I did not expect." Hinata thought frantically jumping to the side. Unfortunately that was what Itachi had wanted. He threw a explosive kunai at her direction while she did her "Rotation."

After a while the sky became dark but Itachi wasn't even out of breath and Hinata was barely panting. Toby, by now had finally regained consciousness, and was also watching the fight. Hinata was about to charge at Itachi again when Leader said, "Enough for today, you should rest the final test starts tomorrow." Hinata nodded and walked, with Itachi and the others, back to camp. Before everybody went inside their tents Leader said, "Everybody meet here at 4:30 am."

The next morning Hinata woke up at 4:15 am and looked around to see a fast asleep Toby, Gaara, Mitoki and Koran. She sighed silently, "Leader-sama is going to kill them." Hinata got dressed and walked outside to see Itachi and Leader already dressed and waiting, "Leader-sama, Itachi-sensei," She greeted them. Itachi nodded, "Hinata."

Hinata picked up an apple and started eating it silently, when suddenly she got up and jumped to the left. A second later a kunai landed where she previously was. Itachi and Pein also noticed and looked towards where the kunai had came from. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area just to see Hidan smirking in the trees, "Hidan-sensei." And she sat back down.

Leader hearing her say this said, " Hidan come down." Grumbling Hidan emerged from the trees and sat down, opposite of Leader. Minutes later the other Akatsuki members were all awake as well as Gaara but Toby, Mitoki and Koran were still sleeping.

Leader was now, to put it simply, very, very annoyed. " Deidara wake them up." Deidara walked into the tent and yelled, "WAKE UP LAZYBUTTS, UN!!!!!!!!!" Everybody who heard him sighed, audibly or mentally.

After a whole 10 minutes of yelling everyone was awake and all ready for the final test.

Leader started to explain, " You will each pick an Akatsuki member to battle. You may not pick your own senseis. Killing is allowed to both sides but the main objective, like the rest of the tests, is to stay conscious or alive until the time limit, which is noon. You have 5 minutes to pick before the test starts."

Hinata was slowly going over her choices, unlike Toby who was panicking. " Ok so I should pick one who is to my advantage. No way Hidan since I heard he's immortal, and that Kakuzu is like nearly invincible. I'm definitely not going to pick Leader or Konan. Zetsu is a choice but he can disappear into the trees and plants so that'll be hard. Itachi and Sasori are out of the question so that leaves me Kisame or Deidara." Hinata mused silently, "Deidara flies and I'm not exactly good at long ranged attacks so….. Kisame."

"Time's up." Leader said. "Hinata?"

"Kisame-sensei."

"Toby?"

"Uh uh uh uh uh Konan-sama!" "Idiot." Hinata thought.

"Gaara?"

"Itachi-sensei." "Moron." Hinata thought.

"Mitoki?"

"Zetsu-sensei." "Also stupid." Hinata thought.

"Koran?"

"You, Leader-sama." By no everyone there was thinking the same thing, "BAKA!"

"Ok…… anything goes, START!" The fighting Akatsuki member all disappeared and the students all got into defensive position while Hinata took out a chakra filled kunai, when Kisame appeared with his Samehada positioned to kill.

They've been at this for hours; Kisame attacking, Hinata blocking. Hinata blocked the Samehada again with her kunai but he was still stronger than she was. She jumped back and did some hand seals, " Earth Style, Earthquake." Kisame swore as he jumped backwards.

Hinata appeared right under him and made a hand sign, "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms." Kisame dodged most of her strikes but she still managed to hit some. Suddenly Hinata jumped back and yelled, "Force of Movement," this time positive it wasn't a clone. As Kisame drew nearer and nearer to her she did another hand seal, "Water Style, Water Prison." Then "Water Style, Water Explosion Jutsu." She did it with enough force to knock Kisame unconscious but not enough to kill.

When Kisame was blown back she thought, " He is way weaker than Itachi. I wonder how weak Gaara is if he's that weak."

Hinata activated her Byakugan to make sure Kisame was unconscious. When she was positive he was unconscious she turned around and started to watch the other fights. Pein and Konan had long won and now it was only Mitoki and Gaara, although Gaara was on the verge of unconsciousness.

Mitoki was having a hard time finding Zetsu. Hinata activated her Byakugan to look for him and found him in a tree behind Mitoki. He appeared and knocked Mitoki unconscious by hitting the back of his head…..hard.

"1 more to go." Hinata thought, turning towards Itachi and Gaara's fight, "Itachi is so holding back. Then again maybe he's not." She thought again as she watched Itachi kick Gaara, sending him a good 10 feet back. Gaara got back on his feet again and an alarm went off. "At least he made it." Hinata thought, "Barely." As Gaara fainted.

**This one is sort of short. Sorry! I'll update the next chap soon! R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hinata sighed as Itachi motioned for her to go over to him.

"Hai?"

"Heal Gaara enough so he can regain consciousness then go to Leader's tent with him."

"Hai." Hinata walked over to Gaara and activated her Byakugan.

"Hmm, he's out of chakra, lost too much blood and has to much bruises." Hinata thought, sighing while her hands glowed green first to heal the wounds then silver to help him regain some blood, blue in order to give him chakra(doesn't take any of hers') and finally lavender for him to regain consciousness.

"Regaining consciousness always takes up (pant) too much chakra" Hinata thought, panting from overuse of chakra. Hinata felt proud of herself for doing that. Back in the village, when she was small, she never could've done any of that, save healing wounds. But she knew the techniques so…… The main reason being she didn't have enough chakra and chakra control.

Hinata continued thinking, "Dammit. I forgot to tell Leader about me being able to restore blood, chakra and consciousness to others. Oh well, I'll wait till the time comes to tell."

"Gaara, get up." Hinata said. Gaara sat up suddenly and blinked.

"Did I pass?"

Hinata smiled, "Yeah you passed. Now let's go, we have to go to Leader-sama's tent."

Gaara nodded and the two of them began walking towards Leader's tent.

Hinata knocked twice on the wooden board attached to Leader's tent.

"Enter." Leader's always emotionless voice ordered.

Hinata walked in with Gaara, "Leader-sama." She bowed, Gaara doing the same.

Leader merely ignored them, "Sit." Hinata and Gaara obeying.

"Now you two are now Akatsuki members, but are still apprentices of Itachi and/or Kisame. The only difference now is that you may go on better and harder missions directly instead of going on simple D-rank missions within the Rain Village, of where we will be heading in a day or 2. Questions? Good now leave. Hinata stay." Leader said, not waiting for an answer before pointing at the door for Gaara.

"Hinata did you forget to tell me something about your healing abilities?"

Hinata fidgeted nervously, "Ano…. I can help people regain consciousness, chakra and blood too. I don't know if or if not I can revive somebody but I know the theory, since I accidentally came across it in the Hyuuga library when I was small. It doesn't kill me but if it does work I'll be out of 2 or 3 days. The dead person must be dead no more than 3 days or I can't revive him."

Leader was now glaring at her, "And you didn't tell me this before why?" Hinata stayed silent, unable to come up with an answer.

"Dismissed and next time don't hold back information."

"Gomen. Hai."

Hinata walked out of Leader's tent, thinking about anything else she forgot to tell him. Suddenly Koran, Toby, Gaara and Mitoki appeared on the tree branch, nearest from her.

"What do you want now?" Hinata asked annoyed. She really wasn't in the mood to put up with them now.

Over the 3 years Koran and Mitoki had developed a rivalry with Hinata and she only healed them or woke them up when supposed or ordered to. 2 reasons for the rivalry; she was always a tad stronger and better then them and the crap called 'she was the only girl before Konan came'. Gaara didn't partake in the activities/ pranks they pulled or tried to pull often but he sometimes would. SOMETIMES.

"Wait, why is Toby with them? And Gaara? He usually isn't with them." Hinata thought.

Koran answered the unasked question, "We as in Mitoki and I convinced Toby to join us and Gaara here was bored so he tagged along too."

Toby shouted in a cheerful voice, "Yes they say they will be Toby's friend! And all I have to do is beat you. THAT'S EASY!"

Hinata sighed, "Alright now tell me, since all the introductions are done. What do you want?"

Mitoki looked at her innocently, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever. I'm going to train."

Hinata walked to her favorite place to train; the waterfall. When she got there she was really pissed.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?" she said, louder than she usually was.

Koran and the others stepped out, "I knew there was no point trying to outhide you. Oh well, ready to die?"

Hinata sighed, "Koran you guys have tried this over 100 times within the last 3 years and you've never succeeded. Now leave so I can train in peace."

Mitoki snorted, "Yeah you've been lucky. We've been holding back. You know feeling bad that you're the only girl and all."

Hinata was now battling her inner self about killing them. What happened to the nice boys she knew 3 years ago. The NOT aggressive ones? She didn't want to fight them here. The last time they were caught was by all the 3 Akatsuki members who found Hinata yelling at the others to stop attacking her. They ignored her while Hinata produced killer intent that rivaled Itachi's when he was pissed.

But last sentence about being a girl? THAT did it. She whipped around, a vein throbbing at the side of her head, "You all have 2 choices; shut up, leave and don't annoy me by attacking or just shut up and leave."

Every boy there, Toby and Gaara included, smirked and got into battle stances, "Like a girl can beat all of us."

"Man what did they do to Toby. And I thought he was nice." Hinata thought.

"I told you I'm not fighting you." Hinata said turning towards camp.

Gaara grinned slyly, "What else can you expect from a Coward?"

"Baka." Koran added.

"Teme." Mitoki also added.

"Dobe." Toby finalized.

"You guys have to try harder than that." Hinata informed then quietly. They had already gotten to a fourth of her anger.

"Weakling." Gaara tried.

"A failure." Konan said.

"A useless kunoichi." Mitoki added again.

"A girl." Toby followed suit.

Hinata stopped frozen in her tracks. Her father's words echoed back to her, "Failure, Disgrace, Useless,"

"I dare you to say that again." Hinata said, deadly calm while her memories resurfaced and her chakra level spiked to new levels out of pure anger. Her back was still facing them while her eyes were literally glaring holes onto the ground in front of her.

"Finally got a response huh failu—" Konan was cut from his sentence by a powerful punch to the face.

"Anybody who calls me that again will end up way worse," Hinata threatened them while her tears were threatening to fall.

"NO!" Hinata thought, "I swore an oath not to cry and besides who cares about who they or Hiashi thinks. Hell I should be proud of myself. I beat Neji without even breaking a sweat." Thinking about that Hinata calmed down and she regained her composure.

"Anyways later." Hinata said while Koran was getting up, cursing at her.

"WAIT!" all the boys shouted, "We challenge you to a sparring match."

"Isn't that unfair?" Hinata asked with a sarcasm, "4 against 1 and a girl no less?" she continued to mock, "Fine but we make a deal. You guys win I admit you're stronger then me. I win you guys leave me alone for a year. In an hour."

"YOU'RE ON!" the boys yelled, while Hinata continued walking towards the camp. 

**The next chapter. 4 vs 1? Is that really fair? Who's going to win. Hinata is at a huge disadvantage. THANKS! And sorry that took a while but I'll be updating more now since school's out! H.A.G.S pplz! R&R! oh and I made a new story so now I'll be taking a day or 2 longer updating in this story. But I still will a.s.a.p**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hell what did I get myself into?" Hinata muttered to herself while on her way back to camp. "Dammit this is so troublesome."

"What is?" Itachi's voice came from behind her.

Hinata twirled around, "Itachi-sensei."

"What's troublesome?" Itachi asked again.

"I stupidly agreed to a sparring match with Koran, Mitoki, Gaara and Toby in an hour at the waterfall." Hinata admitted quietly.

"Very well. I'll be there watching as well all the other members who wants to. Try not to lose." With that Itachi walked past her and into his tent.

"Shit." Hinata muttered under her breath, "I have the worst luck anyone can ask for. Better go think of some strategies."

Hinata continued walking, past the camp area and towards the forest, jumping onto a tree branch and started thinking.

"Ok I know all the boys can use all the elements but Gaara's strong element is Earth and Wind, Mitoki's is Water and Wind, Koran's is Fire and Lightning. Koran's going to be tough. I don't know Toby's though. I'm at a huge disadvantage for ninjutsu. If they come at me altogether with ninjutsu then I'm dead. I guess I have to use my katanas this time. I HAVE to make sure they don't use ninjutsu together. So I should take out Koran first then Gaara, then Mitoki or Toby. Dang Itachi for forbidding me from using katanas during the tests. At least I have medical jutsus and my Byakugan. I shouldn't use my Byakugan until I really need to." With those thoughts Hinata walked back to her tent to retrieve her katanas.

Hinata walked back to camp sighing, "I never should've agreed to that sparring. Curse my temper and because of Itachi I can't back down. I'm in a mess"

When she got to camp she just happened to meet Itachi near her tent, "Hinata come here." Hinata obeyed and walked over. She had learned to obey Itachi no matter what.

Flashback

Itachi was training Hinata for the 3rd day of taijutsu nonstop. Hinata was panting on the ground in front of Itachi's feet while Itachi was looking as though nothing happened, glaring down at Hinata.

"Get up Hinata."

Hinata was trying very hard to get up but her legs seemed to be unable to move.

"We need to continue. Get up."

Seeing that Hinata still hadn't gotten up yet he sighed and walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair.

"Let's continue,"

Hinata ran at Itachi again and attempted to punch him but he blocked it. He disappeared from Hinata's view (she wasn't allowed to use Byakugan during taijutsu training).

"This," Itachi said from behind her, "Is for not getting up." He kicked her and she landed in a heap against tree, pain coursing through every part of her body.

Itachi walked over to her and gazed at her angrily. "You should've dodged that."

"G-gomen." Hinata replied, wincing at her wounds.

End Flashback

That was one of the flashbacks of one of Hinata's memories, the other being the stutter part.

Flashback

"Take out a kunai." Itachi ordered Hinata.

"H-hai."

Itachi closed his eyes, counting to ten to calm down and not use Tsukiyomi on her for stuttering.

"Don't stutter." Itachi said as calmly as he could.

"Hai, g-gomen." Hinata tried her best not to.

In a flash Itachi was behind Hinata with a kunai against her neck, "Say that again, WITHOUT stuttering."

"H-hai, gomen." Hinata tried.

Itachi applied a little for pressure against the kunai, receiving a thin trail of blood against her neck.

"Without stuttering."

So it went on and on for several minutes, until she could not stutter completely in her sentences.

End flashback

Itachi continued, "I've talked about it to Leader and he said that instead of sparring it will be a proper match. The 4 of them against you. All the members are going. It starts in 5 minutes and the waterfall. The boys have already been informed." He turned around and left a shocked Hinata behind.

"My luck just gets better and better. Trust him to make my life hell." She said sarcastically, once Itachi was out of earshot. She went inside her shared tent and grabbed her twin katanas before heading back outside.

As she entered the waterfall clearing she saw all the members, even Leader, sitting on different tree branches, leaning against tree or sitting on rocks. Luckily for Hinata the boys weren't there yet. Itachi beckoned for Hinata to go to him so she slowly walked towards him, "Yes, Itachi-sensei?"

"Are you ready?"

Hinata gulped, "Not reall--- I mean yes." Hinata changed her answer under Itachi's glare.

"Try to at least take out 2 of them."

"Hai." Hinata said just as the 4 boys were approaching.

Hinata glared at them as if to say, "Look what you got me in to."

"Forget about beating them." Hinata thought, "I'm killing them when I have the chance."

Hinata walked away from Itachi once he dismissed her and took her defensive battle stance, knowing they would make the first move.

"Start." Leader said from the branch he was sitting on and instantly all 4 boys disappeared.

"They're fast." Hinata observed silently, "But I'm faster."

Hinata regretted thinking those words because just then she ducked from Mitoki's punch, blocked Koran's kick, swiveled around Toby's kick and Gaara……wait where is Gaara.

"Crap." Hinata muttered under her breath, remembering Gaara's Earth Element. She jumped up just as Gaara's hand shot from underground. Unfortunately that's exactly what the boys planned. She met with all four boys in the air and sighed.

"No way she can get out of that." Hidan yelled to Itachi.

Itachi was going to literally kill Hinata if she lost here. Maybe not kill but probably train like hell, starve, punish her or do all that together. Not that he wouldn't do that if she lost altogether.

Hinata punched Koran as hard as she could without chakra, out of anger and he fell straight towards the ground, landing with a BOOM.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Hinata said and another 2 copies of Hinata appeared.

The real Hinata jumped back to the ground while the 2 clones did Rotation. The rotation knocked Toby, Mitoki and Gaara to the ground but when both the rotations met it created a resounding crash.

"I think I may have overdone that. That was easy." Hinata thought, while her clones disappeared, "Oh well, 3 down 1 more to go."

"You have trained her well, Itachi." Leader said, from his branch.

"That was one hell of a big explosion." Hidan said.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and got into an offensive stance, ready to fight Koran, 1 on 1. Koran ran towards Hinata and aimed for a kick in the stomach. Hinata jumped back and ran towards the water, "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu." Koran jumped out of the way and landed on a tree.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "It seems that the Akatsuki members is at least a fourth of a mile away from us. I can use Water Tsunami and make sure it doesn't get to them." Hinata thought.

While she was thinking Koran managed to kick her in the stomach.

"Damn." Hinata muttered under her breath while she was flying towards the tree. Once she recovered she ran back to the waterfall, "Water Style Water Tsunami." Water rushed out from the water fall and invaded the whole area. Hinata spotted Koran on top of the water and activated her Byakugan.

Hinata appeared right in front of Koran, "Koran, you are within' my field of range." She told him, "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms." She hit all of Koran's tenketsu points perfectly and he fell unconscious. She deactivated her Byakugan and turned towards Itachi.

Hinata felt her stomach and groaned, "Dang that kick was chakra filled. I think it broke one of my ribs. It was partly my fault for letting my guard down. Dammit, I'll never hear the end of it from Itachi about that never let your guard down lecture. He's gonna kill me for not evading that simple kick."

Hinata's hand grew green as she started to heal her broken rib. She finished just as Itachi approached.

"Hinata come with me. You still need to work on your taijutsu. But first open Koran's tenketsu points." Itachi ordered her.

"Hai." Hinata walked over to Koran and filled her hand with chakra. She tapped Koran's heart and he seemed to jump up.

"Alright." The Leader said, just arriving, "It's only 3 p.m. so everyone has the rest of the day to do whatever. You will not be doing anything for the next 2 days as well so it's your time. But I expect you to train as when we get to the Hidden Rain you will fight another Akatsuki member. I must see some improvement or else….. This time I will pick for you. Dismissed."

"Hinata," Itachi called, "Go over to the training grounds 3 immediately. I will meet you there. Oh and we will be training for the next 2 days and a half nonstop so get ready."

Hinata groaned under her breath as she walked over to the training grounds 3, dreading the next 2 and a half days as well as the training Itachi was going to put her through.

**Next chapter will be training time. I will update soon and more often since school's finally out. R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hinata dragged her feet towards Training Grounds 3, literally whimpering at the thought of 2 and a half days of nonstop taijutsu/blocking/dodging training with Itachi again. She had barely lived through it last time. About a month after she activated her Byakugan. She had been training with Itachi in taijutsu for a week straight with no stops whatsoever. Which means no food, no rests just train, train, train. Itachi was frustrated to no end and it seemed that he was simply using her as a punching bag to take all his anger out. Disappearing, appearing behind her, kick or punch. It was just like punishment itself.

Sighing one last time Hinata composed her face into an emotionless mask, not wanting to get Itachi any more angry then he already is, and walked into the clearing. Itachi really had a problem with emotions.

"You're late." Itachi's impassive voice came out from a tree branch.

Hinata bowed, "Gomen Itachi-sensei."

"Hinata, tell me. How did you not dodge or block that kick Koran aimed today?"

"I let my guard down." Hinata muttered under her breath.

"In a real battle he could've killed you. For the next 2 days and a half you will be training taijutsu only. Meaning offensive, defensive and dodging. Nonstop." Itachi ordered, "I expect to see improvement by the end." Itachi disappeared and reappeared right in front of Hinata and kicked her in the stomach.

Hinata was sent flying backwards and crashed into a tree, "Barely a minute of hell and I'm already bruised." She thought.

"You're lacking taijutsu training." Itachi informed her half angry.

He walked slowly to the struggling Hinata and glared down at her, "Get up Hinata."

Slowly Hinata got up, clutching her stomach. She tried for a kick but Itachi caught her foot and flipped her over. Luckily she did a back flip and landed on her feet but unluckily Itachi appeared behind her and punched her on the back of her head, "Your guard is down."

"Oh yeah like its my fault I wasn't ready and he just attacked me randomly." Inner Hinata screamed, "NO MORE PLAYING AROUND." With that Hinata disappeared and appeared in front of Itachi. She punched him and he blocked with his palm, easily.

"Stop." Itachi ordered suddenly, "For now defend and dodge only." Hinata nodded and got into a defensive stance.

Itachi appeared in front of her and tried for another kick but Hinata dodged it and jumped back. Itachi appeared behind her and kicked her. She raised both arms in an attempt to block him but she was still thrown back. She jumped right up and ducked a kick.

"Itachi is still better than me." Hinata thought, "There is no way I am going to live after 2 days of this. His speed is a thousand times faster than mine."

Itachi disappeared and Hinata was about to activate her Byakugan when she remembered she wasn't allowed to during regular taijutsu training. She sighed and stopped the chakra she was directing towards her eyes. So instead she relied on her senses. She closed her eyes and strained her ears to listen to any little sound of movement. She heard a little rustle on her left side and blocked Itachi's fist at the last second.

"Hinata." Hinata heard Itachi whisper somewhere behind her, "Your guard is still down." Hinata braced herself for the oncoming attack since she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it. Surprisingly it never came.

She turned around and saw Itachi twirling his kunai on his finger, leaning against a tree branch. Then something inside her clicked open. Itachi would never stop in the middle of a training session.

"Diversion?" Hinata thought to herself. She focused her chakra to her ears and heard Itachi in front of her.

Luckily she dodged his knee but unluckily she didn't see his clone.

"Damn him." She thought, "I thought he said taijutsu only."

Itachi smirked seeing her disbelief as she was now evading both clones. She didn't know that every hour he would make one more for her to dodge.

A DAY AND A HALF LATER

Itachi jumped down from the tree he was sitting on. Hinata was panting on the ground glaring over her shoulder, at him. She was bruised from head to toe and couldn't get any worse.

Itachi looked calm as if nothing was wrong, despite the death glare heading his way, "Offense now." He said before disappearing.

Hinata sighed before getting up and looking for Itachi. Suddenly she threw her feet randomly, narrowly mission Itachi's stomach. No matter how many hits she landed Itachi evaded them all. At least this was better than getting bruised. Hinata sighed again. Yet on second thought this might be worse since she had to us so much energy and her stamina was getting lower and lower by each passing second.

1 HOUR UNTILL THEY LEAVE FOR AMEGAKURE

"It's time to go back." Itachi said. Hinata stopped immediately, relieved that it was time to go back and se could stop.

Itachi turned around which was his way of saying "Follow me now."

Obediently Hinata followed Itachi to camp to see everyone sparring again.

"Is sparring everyone's favorite thing to do?" Hinata thought. The sparring opponents were unfair, seeing the fact that anyone who knew Akatsuki could tell who would win.

Konan vs Gaara and Toby

Pein vs Mitoki and Koran

The other Akatsuki members were all watching the fights, bored. Anybody could tell that Pein and Konan were just playing around while the students were giving it their all. Pein and Konan weren't even scratched while the students looked like hell.

When Itachi and Hinata walked into the clearing they were staring at the scene in front of them.

Kakuzu was the first one to notice Itachi and Hinata looking at the scene.

"They were getting on their senseis' nerves by not perfecting something and Leader and Konan noticed and got annoyed by their senseis mutterings about how they should've been better at something and now……"

Hinata was still staring at the spar, wondering when Leader and Konan were going to get bored and end the spar. Leader vanished and appeared behind Hinata. It was only because of the past days with Itachi that she dodged his punch.

"Why do I always get involved with fights with Leader?" Hinata asked herself, under her breath. She dodged another well-aimed punch, "I definitely have the worst luck in the world."

**For the next chap I might add a bit of a fight scene against Leader and Hinata. Not sure. Tell me if you want me to though. R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leader smirked, hearing Hinata's question, under her breath, meant for herself. Hinata glared over at Koran and Mitoki who weren't helping her despite the fact that it was because of her that Pein had stopped attacking them.

"Oh and perfect. I get to fight him right after 2 days with Itachi." She thought.

Hinata turned her gaze to all the others; all the members, Konan and Pein excluded, were looking at her, Toby and Gaara still fighting Konan, Mitoki and Koran trying to catch their breath and Pein…still smirking at her. Oh well, she wouldn't start the attack if Pein never really intended to fight her anyways. Just as she thought that Pein came charging at her.

"Oh crap, me an my thoughts." Hinata thought, dodging a knee.

She turned her glare slightly to where the Akatsuki members were sitting, none of them making an attempt to stop the spar.

"Oh well, there's probably 2 reasons; they want to watch me die or they can't stop Leader anyways." Hinata thought, blocking a kick, "Oh and here Itachi was telling me to hurry up because we needed to leave as soon as possible."

Minutes after she thought that Konan was finally done with Toby and Gaara, turned to Pein, "Don't you think you should stop now?"

Hinata silently thanked Konan a thousand times as Pein nodded and stopped his assault. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, got out of her stance and walked over to Itachi. He made no move to acknowledge her as he followed the rest back to the camp, Hinata following suit. When they got back to camp Hinata went inside her tent, her things already packed even before she started the "spar" with "them".

As they were about to leave Hinata took one last look at the place she grew up almost half her life in. Not that she wasn't happy about leaving the forest.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I'd rather nobody sees us on out way to Amegakure so here's the plan. Hinata you stay in front with your Byakugan activated, making sure of no ambushes or traps. If there is anything or anyone than use any jutsus that we can see IF their too strong for yourself. IF their not strong kill them or knock them out. Itachi you and Koran just a little bit behind her, in case of ambush. The rest of you behind and I'll be near front. Good Hinata you go first. Itachi and Kloran follow after 5 seconds than me and after another 15 seconds the rest of you. It's 3 days from her to Amegakure nonstop. Hinata go, it's North from here. But do a transformation jutsu first to hide your Byakugan." Leader said.

Hinata nodded, changed her appearance and set off towards the forests, her Byakugan pulsing. After a while she could see Itachi and Konan enter her field of range. Turning back to the front her Byakugan sensed another or a lot of other presence. Out of instinct she pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it when she was surrounded by two dozen Suna hunter nin and 13 Konoha hunter nin. Hinata knew she was strong and could be reckless at times but she wasn't a fool.

She jumped up onto the sky and immediately 4 Suna nin followed.

"A jutsu." She thought, "Any noticeable jutsu. Ano, Ano no Hyuuga jutsus or they'll probably know who I am. But how did they know we were going to go back in the first place."

One of the nins were already making hand seals.

"Shit." She said and starting making hand seals as fast as she could, "Wind Style, Wind Blade of Destruction."

All the ninjas that followed her got thrown to the ground as the Wind Blade sliced everything within 5 mile radius.

"Itachi." Leader said, appearing next Itachi as soon as he saw Hinata's jutsu.

Itachi nodded and charged more chakra in his leg then took off, just as Leader said, "Koran you stay here, I'm going to inform the others. Make sure to look out for more ninjas."

Hinata groaned as a kunai scraped her shoulder. She only managed to take out 13 ninjas and she was bruised; Bleeding shoulder, ankle and cheek. The hunter nins taijutsu was superb so she was

punched or kicked several times. Konoha nins were obviously a lot stronger than Suna ones.

"Come on." She thought desperately. "Somebody has got to come and help me soon. I'm almost out of chakra too, courtesy to that Wind Jutsu. At least now it's only 15 Suna nins and 9 Konoha nins. Oh stop being so optimistic Hina you're going to fricckin die soon."

Just when she thought at Itachi appeared beside her, "Well Hinata, I'd never thought you'd look this weak in battle before."

Hinata sighed, "Hai." She answered than added, "I have got to work on reserving chakra." Under her breath.

Itachi smirked, hearing her, "When we get to Amegakure I'll make sure that happens. You take out Suna nins I take out Konoha nins."

Hinata winced at what he said, Not the 'You take out Suna nins' part but the 'When we get to Amegakure I'll make sure that happens' part. Oh well, first task Suna nins death.

"Oh crap." Hinata thought, "I forgot for a second that I'm almost out of chakra. Ah well Jyuuken it is."

Hinata ran towards the nearest Suna nin and jyuuken kneed him in the stomach. She narrowly dodged a windmill shuriken before making a exploding clone and attacked 6 Suna nins with it. The Suna nins smirked and stood still. Hinata smirked. Jerks. When the clone got near enough it exploded, causing rocks to fly everywhere.

"This is going to take up most of my remaining chakra." Hinata muttered, "And I hope it kills off all of them or 7 of them. So…..Forbidden Jutsu, Hell's Anger."

Black fire surrounded all the Suna nins and Hinata was inwardly relieved. She had managed to trap all the Suna nins in that jutsu. Hinata willed the fire to close in on all the ninjas and with a scream all the ninjas turned to ash.

Hinata watched in amazement as Itachi killed off ninja after ninja as if it was nothing. After all the ninjas were dead Itachi turned to her. He didn't even break a sweat.

"Continue."

"Hai."

Hinata started making her way to Amegakure, going slower than before due to lack of chakra.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Itachi was right behind Hinata, getting annoyed by the speed of which they were going.

"Hurry up."

"Hai." Hinata replied, mentally cursing him. She was literally out of chakra and he tells her to hurry.

"Damn I should've used that technique mother taught me when she was alive. Then I wouldn't be covered in bruises. And I can't heal myself. I am so stupid to forget that technique. But I can't. I'd draw too much attention to myself. For crying out loud, in the history of Hyuuga only 3 people obtained that gift. One of the founders of the Hyuuga clan, mother and me. Not to say Leader and Itachi would kill me." Hinata thought, grimacing at what Itachi and Leader would do when they found out.

Days later they arrived in Amegakure and shunshin'd to the main Akatsuki hideout.

"Ano Itachi-sensei, why didn't we just shunshin all the way here?"

"Chakra reservation."

Hinata had to restrain herself from yelling. THAT was the whole point. CHAKRA RESERVATION? This was just plain not fair. She had to fight hunter nins while the others just had to jump from tree to tree.

Seconds later Leader and the rest appeared. Hinata was still pissed.

"I swear. Next time I spar with anybody I will use that technique mother taught me. I just fucking swear. I'm gonna forget it soon if I don't do it anyways." She muttered under her breath. Unknown to her, Itachi had heard.

"Training still goes on. When is up to your sensei." With that he disappeared.

"Hinata tomorrow morning, training ground at the end of the corridors. 6:00 am. Your room is at the end of the hall on the left. Mine is across." Itachi stated than also disappeared.

"Well, talkative aren't we." Hinata murmured.

Hinata slowly started to walk towards her room and looked around. Everything was covered in black and red, as expected.

"Spooky." Hinata stated to herself, "Anyways I should start practicing that technique. I haven't used it in…..I dunno how long, every since mother died?"

Hinata's hand flashed through several different hand signs and she forced as much chakra as she had left into her eyes. The famous Byakugan veins popped up but she didn't stop there. She added more chakra into her eyes while her hands were flashing through more complicated hand signs. Hand signs that nobody knew, except for her……now. The other people who knew were now deceased. A pang of sadness washed over her as she remembered the day her mother had taught her this.

Flashback

"Hinata listen." Hinata's mother said, "You are born with a rare gift. No matter what you do, good or evil, it will remain pure. When you are strong enough make these hand signs," she made some foreign hand signs, "and force all your chakra into you eyes even after you activated your Byakugan."

"But kaa-san why?"

"The Byakugan and Sharingan is very powerful by itself, let alone combined. You have this gift and do not tell anyone until your truly ready. Remember good or evil, it will be very powerful." That was exactly 1 hour before she died.

End Flashback

"All my chakra." Hinata thought as she closed her eyes, "Force all my chakra into my eyes."

She opened her eyes to see everything as it should be, with the Byakugan.

"Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow with my chakra all full. I can reserve chakra by keeping my Byakugan activated the whole night. Yeah that'd work……maybe." Hinata went to sleep, thinking about what she did wrong that didn't make that technique work.

The next morning Hinata woke up slightly disappointed that her Byakugan was deactivated. Brushing it aside she did the set of hand seals while activating her Byakugan.

"More chakra into my eyes." She thought, frantically.

When she opened her eyes she could see 359° around her but something seemed different. When she looked through the walls and into the hallways she could see Itachi walking towards her room while all the others were walking to their students room. But they seemed to be walking in slow motion.

"I DID IT!" she thought, "THE MIX OF BYAKUGAN AND SHARINGAN. Oh crap." She glanced at the clock on the table in her room and started throwing on her clothes while running towards the door. When she opened the door Itachi was just about to knock.

"Gomen nasai Itachi-sensei." Hinata said, trying to slow down the beat of which her heart was pounding.

Itachi seemed to be unable to hear her as he was staring directly into her eyes. They were normal Byakugan eyes but with the Sharingan in the middle.

"Hinata, your eyes. Is that the Byakugan and Sharingan."

Hinata chuckled nervously, while forcing down all her chakra, "Ano about that……."

Itachi didn't let her finish as he started to drag her towards Leader's office, while asking, "Was this what you were muttering about yesterday?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second before answereing, "Hai."

"Enter." Pein's voice came from his office, right after Itachi knocked.

"Leader-sama." Itachi stated.

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Hinata somehow forgot that she has the Byakugan--"

Pein interrupted before he finished, "We all already know she had the Byakugan."

"And Sharingan." Itachi finished.

Leader stared at him for a moment before turning his gaze to Hinata, "Activate it."

"Doesn't he know how tiring it is?" Hinata thought.

Hinata sighed as she went through the hand signs. Itachi activated his Sharingan to see what the hand signs were but found out that they were unfamiliar. Hinata could only activate it for minutes before they started to go back to normal, but it was enough for Itachi and Pein to see it clearly.

"Hinata how did you know those hand signs and what to do?" Pein asked.

"My mother told me when I was younger."

"And you didn't mention it before why?"

"Ano……" Hinata replied, unable to think of why she hadn't told him before.

"I see, anything else you 'forgot' to tell me?"

Hinata racked her brains for any other important things she forgot to tell him.

"Ano….Iie."

Pein glared at her, knowing that within a week's time she'd be back in his office, telling him something she forgot to tell.

"Hinata, leave. Itachi stay." Pein said shortly.

"Hinata wait at the training grounds I told you yesterday." Itachi ordered before turning back to the Leader.

Hinata obeyed happily before bowing once again and leaving the room. Pein always gave her the creeps. She felt like if he really did try he could kill her in less than a minute. That and if she did one thing to anger or annoy him than he'd also kill her. Talk about Itachi being scary. Slowly Hinata made her way towards the training grounds, while reaching for a chakra pill. Suddenly a kunai came her way. She quickly dodged it but the kunai pinned the chakra pill to the ground.

Hinata turned towards the way the kunai came to see a smirking Koran.

"I see your dodging has improved." Konan said.

"Or maybe your aiming has weakened." Hinata shot back.

Koran frowned, "Not likely. I have to go train now, unlike you who, the way I see it, is just standing there, NOT training.

"Oh really? What's your meaning of training. If it's getting beat to pulp than it's not training, just to inform you. And you must be seeing it the wrong way because I was heading to the training grounds, genius." Hinata countered smoothly, taking out another chakra pill, while walking away from a fuming Koran.

By the time Hinata got to the training grounds, she had eaten a chakra pill and a food pill thus regaining her chakra.

"He must be keeping his promise. He didn't challenge me to a spar today. That's good. Very good." Hinata thought, while going through her katas.

"Left leg should be further from the right." Itachi's voice came from behind her.

"Hai." Hinata replied, shifting her left leg, without turning to face Itachi.

After a while, when Hinata was finished going through all her katas, Itachi motioned for her to go over to him.

"Now." Itachi began in his monotonous voice, "What to do with your Byakugan and Sharingan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"When you go on missions you will use a powerful genjutsu to conceal your appearance as well as a transformation. I will also be teaching you to use the Sharingan," Hinata groaned silently, "and your first mission is tomorrow. Rest of the day you may train by yourself and go to the gates of Amegakure tomorrow at 8 am, with genjutsu and transformation on." Itachi finished, leaving without giving Hinata a chance to reply.

"Ok….. let's see. I wonder if I can activate the Byakugan and Sharingan without handseals and make it use up less chakra as well as making it last longer. Hmm. Never know till you try." Hinata mused silently.

Focusing chakra to her eyes she could feel when the veins of her Byakugan appeared, "Ok now all I have to do is focus chakra to the center of my Byakugan."

A few seconds later, "What the hell?!"

Hinata could feel the Sharingan slowly rotating within her Byakugan eyes but everything was moving so fast. A second she was in a black and red dimension, than black fire everywhere, than things being blurred from sight, and finally the most unbelievable the Kyuubi writhing in front of her as if…..obeying her.

"Fuck." Hinata mumbled, falling to the ground while clutching her head. Stumbling a bit she managed to get up from the ground and leaned against the training post, "What the fuck was that?" Hinata asked herself.

Seconds later the exact same thing happened again, except they flashed faster. This happened several times, each flashing faster and faster before it finally disappeared.

Hinata took out a kunai and began to idly play with it, still wondering about what was that happened before. Deciding to let it go for the moment she began to throw kunais at random trees. Hours later Hinata found herself still throwing random kunais. She had tried to forget about the "incident" earlier, but it just stayed in her mind.

"Seriously what was that?" was the only thing going through her mind.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to find the nearest clock and found that it was already pretty late. Going to bed Hinata set the alarm to 7 am and slept through a dreamless night.

The next morning Hinata put on a genjutsu and transformation before strapping on her weapons pouch, grabbing an apple and started to head outside. The border patrol asked POLITELY where she was going as in grabbing her, pinning her to a wall and demanding where she was going, adding occasional threats.

"Mission." Hinata replied calmly, wondering what the hell was their problem. Usually people do this to ninjas who ENTER the village not LEAVE the village.

"What mission?"

Hinata muttered something like "mind your own business." And was thinking about jyuukening all of them when Itachi's voice called out warningly, "Hinata, don't."

Hinata sighed and stopped the chakra that was flowing towards her fingertips.

"Itachi-sama." The person pinning Hinata greeted. Inwardly Hinata snickered. Itachi-sama just sounded weird.

"Let go of her." Itachi stated. Hinata sighed again as she felt the arms let go of her.

"Hinata let's go."

"Hai."

As they walked out of the main gate they were met by Mitoki, Toby, Deidara and Sasori. Hinata raised an eyebrow at the added company but didn't say anthing.

"Our mission is to steal a Forbidden Jutsu Scroll from the Rock." Sasori told them, "It's one day from here to Iwa."

Deidara sighed and muttered something about why Leader had to get this many people to steal a scroll than got on his clay bird and started flying towards Iwa.

"Lazy." Mitoki muttered under his breath.

Seeing Itachi follow Hinata decided it would be wisest to also follow so activating her Byakugan she started to run. It wasn't until within Iwa that Hinata started to sense traps.

"Mitoki, Toby!" Hinata called out as she sensed traps in front of them.

"What?"

Hinata resisted the urge to slap her forehead. What the HELL was wrong with him?

"TRAPS!" She yelled as the others had already sensed them and were evading explosives, kunais, shurikens…….actually from weapons to ninjas.

"Itachi-sensei!" Hinata yelled as she spotted a VERY, VERY powerful ninja sneak up behind him and knocked him unconscious. That was the last thing she saw before everything turned black.

Hinata woke to find herself bound and gagged to a chair with chakra restraints in a really small run-down house in the middle of the forest. She turned around and saw everyone else there as well. Somehow she couldn't believe it. The Akatsuki couldn't have been defeated by a country as small as Rock. Hell even Konoha could barely defeat them.

Itachi seemed to be awake, as was everyone else while Sasori was trying to shoot needles out of his mouth but with little success.

"Damn why isn't Itachi doing anything? Right they drained our chakra." Hinata thought, "ALMOST all of our chakra."

Hinata tried to think of a plan to get out of this mess but found out soon enough why Itachi wasn't doing anything. Their captors drained their chakra but left them with only enough to be conscious. Figures. Bastards. Now she was pissed.

"The only fuckin reason they captured us was because of ambush and unknown territory. BASTARDS! When I get out of here they are DEAD!" Hinata thought, fury rising within her.

She felt chakra rise to her eyes and was instantly nervous. She could NOT activate her Byakugan no matter what, let alone Sharingan.

"I guess I'll have to summon a crow to get out of this mess." Hinata thought, while digging her nail into her palm, creating blood, and trying not to wince at the pain, "Pray this works."

"Invisible Summoning no Jutsu." Hinata whispered as quietly as she could, straining her hands to touch something solid. She met the back of the chair and a crow appeared, although only visible to the people who can summon her which in this case was Itachi and Hinata. Carefully Hinata mouthed unnoticeably to the crow what to do and a second later her chakra binds were off.

"Untie Itachi-sensei first than the others." Hinata murmured quietly to the crow while drawing out a kunai and stabbing the first guard she saw. But not before he yelled for help.

"Crap." This time Hinata didn't try to be quiet as a dozen or so guards filed in.

Summoning her katanas Hinata began to kill all the ninjas that charged, trying not to vomit.

"How the fuck did they capture us in the first place?" Hinata thought.

After a while when all the ninjas were defeated Hinata used the last of her chakra to activate her Byakugan and roamed the area, making sure they were alone.

"Itachi-sensei?" She called out tersely.

"Hn." Itachi appeared behind her.

"Should we be going now?"

"Fix your wound."

Hinata looked down towards her thigh and noticed a slash across it, blood pouring out. Seeing that she had no chakra left she took out her bandages and began to wrap them around her injury.

"We will go retrieve the scroll now." Sasori rasped.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Infiltrating the village was easy enough but getting the scroll was another problem.

"Where is the scroll?" Mitoki asked.

"Hinata." Itachi said.

"Hai." Hinata took out a chakra pill and ate it in one bite before whispering Byakugan.

"The scroll is in the Kage tower, guarded by 5 jounins and 2 hidden ANBUS, along with a variety of traps."

"Hinata you come with me to deactivate the traps while Deidara and Toby take care of the two ANBU. Sasori you and Mitoki take care of the jounins." Itachi said.

"Where are the ANBUS, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Their hidden in the ceiling over the scroll."

"Let's go." And everyone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Itachi and Hinata waited until Sasori and Mitoki were in a fight with the jounin before sneaking into the scroll room and started to get into a hell of traps.

"Itachi-sensei?"

"Hn."

"There's wires on the ground and a genjutsu around the scroll. The traps are only weapons."

"Go."

"Hai."

Hinata walked carefully to the middle of all the traps and Itachi threw kunais and all the wires.

"Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms." Hinata cried, just in time as weapons came raining down on all of them.

Soon enough all the weapons were sliced in half. Well that did it. Now she only had a sixth of her chakra left. Brilliant. Hinata walked towards the scroll muttered a inaudible Kai and snatched the scroll. She walked over to Itachi, who was walking towards the door. Hinata followed, panting slightly from low chakra.

The first thing Hinata and Itachi heard when they went outside was an impatient Sasori rasping, "Let's go."

Hinata and Itachi nodded, well more like Hinata nodded while Itachi just ignored him. Itachi formed a hand seal and disappeared while Hinata mustered up the rest of her chakra before doing the same thing.

Once they got out of Iwagakure Hinata took out a chakra pill for the umpteenth time that week, and ate it.

"You shouldn't eat so much chakra pills." Mitoki whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." Hinata glared. Mitoki snickered. As predicted the group got the Amegakure in a day.

The group headed straight towards Leader's office and reported, more like said 4 words than got dismissed.

"We retrieved the scroll." Itachi said, handing him the scroll.

"Dismissed."

Hinata followed Itachi towards her room, seeing that it was right across from Itachi's.

"Recover your chakra and meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at five to start training with your Sharingan." Itachi ordered.

"Hai."

Itachi swept into his room as Hinata walked slowly back into her own.

"It's been about 2 and a half days since I slept." Hinata thought, "And now I only have about 6 hours to sleep. Fuck the Sharingan."

Hinata sighed, it seems she was doing that a lot frequently too, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it. And even if there was then she wouldn't dare do it. A pissed off, still emotionless, Itachi was not fun.

Hinata awoke to a loud bang being heard at 3 a.m. Thank goodness that her chakra was already restored by then. She felt so…..vulnerable without it. Grabbing a kunai from under her pillow she jumped off her bed and jogged towards the door before quietly opening it. She heard a sound from Itachi's bedroom door and raised up her kunai, as if in defense, just to see Itachi come out.

Itachi looked at her as if to say "You heard it?" Hinata nodded. Without a word the 2 of them became blurs, heading towards noise. Hinata was stopped as a kunai flew past her face, missing by centimeters. Itachi spared one glance than kept on going. Hinata raised her kunai up yet again to see 2 Iwagakure jounins.

"Must be back to get the scroll." Hinata thought, "Pretty stupid infiltrating Akatsuki when all the members with Pein are here than warn everyone with a freaking loud bang."

Hinata was broken out of her thoughts when the 2 jounins melted into the wall. She decided not to activate her Byakugan and kept all her senses alert. She saw one jounin from the corner of her left eye and the other on her right, jumping back just in time when 2 kunais came from either direction. Unfortunately the rock ninjas didn't stop there. Forming identical hand seals all the rocks on the wall began to fly at her.

"Kuso." Hinata swore, "Lightning Cage."

"Well, so much for trying not to use chakra. That idea's down the drain, the most I can do now is not use my Byakugan." Hinata thought, grimacing as more kunais flew towards her direction.

Hinata started to fend off all the kunais and if anybody looked her direction they could probably only see smoke and hear clinking noises. Abruptly she jumped back, dragging her hands and feet so it made a squeaky noise, then threw the kunai in her hand in order to block the kunai that was about to pierce her. She sensed familiar presences behind her and turned to see Pein and Konan.

"Ok seriously. Somebody tell these guys that when you try to infiltrate Akatsuki or anything else you don't make loud noises." Hinata thought.

Suddenly she felt a kunai against her neck and a threatening voice said, "Get us the scroll or die."

"Oh hell no." Hinata muttered, "Hakkeshou KAITEN."

"There goes the no Byakugan idea too." Hinata thought, frowning, "Oh well, might as well use Byakugan to the end. Man I freaking hate these guys. Ah well, Jyuuken time." Hinata grinned, taking on a gentle fist stance.

She ran towards the closest Iwa nin and tapped both his shoulders, rendering his arms useless. She did not like the string of curses that were being yelled at her. She sighed, again. She hit the back of his neck, effectively knocking him unconscious. She turned towards the other jounin and was about to reach for several shurikens before remembering she didn't' bring her weapons pouch. She ran towards the ninja while picking up kunais and shurikens from the ground, so fast that nobody could've noticed.

When she got within' range she threw the weapons at the surprised jounin before jumping behind him. Unlucky for her, this ninja was frikkin good at dodging. He dodged her first several gentle fists. He grabbed Hinata's arms and threw her back, but luckily she back flipped before landing. The Iwa nin charged towards her, taking out a kunai in each hand while slashing at her with great

"Oh no way in hell is an Iwa jounin gonna make me activate the Sharingan." Hinata thought.

She let one of the kunais the jounin was holding scrape her shoulder so the man would go off balance, leading his whole hand to go past her shoulder and taking this chance to close of the tenketsus on his shoulder and some on his arm.

"I hate fighting in cramped places." Hinata thought, "I like fighting outside better, so I can use jutsus. Crap my shoulder is starting to sting."

"Konan." Pein addressed her.

"Hai?"

"That jounin isn't normal. If I'm right, he can dodge my Shinra Tensei, but with great diffulculty and lots of chakra."

"It's almost impossible to dodge your Shinra Tensei. Kage's can't do it, let alone jounins."

"He can." Pein watched him dodge another one of Hinata's precisely aimed kunais, "A rumored clan in Iwa has special ablities to dodge any attack, no matter how powerful. They don't usually go on missions. Only protect Iwa. Their expertise in weaponry and taijutsu are infamous."

"This guy." Hinata thought, "He can dodge flawlessly and his skill and speed with weapons are nearly unbelievable. I should stop Byakugan. I have a feeling that I'll need my chakra. He must have a weak point."

Hinata narrowly dodged his fist, followed by a roundhouse kick. She back flipped backwards, landing next to Pein.

Pein eyed her impassively, "Where is Itachi?"

"Down the hallway, probably fighting other Iwa nins." Hinata answered before blocking both the Iwa's fists and taking this opportunity to kick him in the stomach.

"Konan. Go aid Itachi." Pein said.

"Hai." Konan replied, than disappeared in a whirlwind of paper.

"Itachi taught her well, but she still has a long way to go." Pein admitted inwardly as Hinata blocked another kick.

"I should heal my wound now, before I faint of blood loss." Hinata thought, raising a glowing hand towards her shoulder, now defending herself with only one hand. Seems fair. One hand against one hand.

Hinata could suddenly see everything blurring away than 2 figures appeared.

"Kaa-chan? O-o-oto-san?" Hinata asked softly, her voice turning into fear slightly. A lot. No matter how long it may be she would always have a little fear towards her father. A lot. It didn't help that each figure grabbed a hand, especially making Hinata fear her father more.

She could see another, smaller figure walking towards her, holding out a kunai, "H-hanabi-chan?"

"No Hinata! Kaa-chan is dead." Hinata thought fiercely, "Because of Hanabi's birth."

Hinata bit her lip, trying to get blood to come out, hopefully also to get out of the genjutsu. She dodged just in time as a kunai slashed at where she was a second ago.

"Fuck this. Gotta think of a plan." Hinata thought, "This is going nowhere. I need cover." She saw all the dust on the ground, "Well duh."

Hinata ran towards the dust as fast as she could, gathering as much dust in the air as she could. When she was positive that she was within the thick dust she made a shadow clone and in turn melted into the ground.

The shadow clone walked slowly towards the Iwa nin, who charged towards it, katana poised to kill. Hinata smirked slightly.

"Kai." The clone exploded, sending the Iwa nin flying 10 feet back, where the real Hinata appeared out of the ground, pressing a pressure point on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Leader walked over to her, "Kill the other one." He ordered before calling a subordinate and ordering him to take the jounin to the prisons.

Hinata absently threw a kunai at the unconscious man's head and blood came pooling out. Hinata cringed slightly, an action that wasn't missed by Pein but he decided to leave it for now.

"Go to where Itachi is and help if needed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hinata walked towards the source of all the noise and saw weapons and bodies littered everywhere, paper flying everywhere and Itachi, Konan, Koran and Toby killing or fighting people. She noticed Koran and Toby flinching or cringing every time they killed someone.

"At least I'm not the only one who's uncomfortable with killing." Hinata thought grimly.

Suddenly she felt the cold side of a kunai pressed against her neck and a voice saying loudly, "GET US THE SCROLL OR THE GIRL DIES."

All the people fighting stopped and looked at the speaker and Hinata, who couldn't resist the powerful urge to slap her forehead, which she did.

"Hell the second time today." Hinata muttered, annoyed, "Hakkeshou Kaiten."

The unlucky ninja was sent flying back 10 feet and all fighting resumed. Hinata watched as Konan and Itachi killed enemies with ease and faster than even the Sharingan can follow.

"Well at least Itachi doesn't use speed even close to this during training." Hinata thought, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Hinata you should help." Koran panted.

"H-hai." Hinata said, picking up a kunai from the ground and stabbing a kunoichi who attempted to sneak up behind her, "I'm not using Kaiten again."

"Oh and I have Sharingan training in 30 minutes. Great." Hinata thought, dodging a katana, "Let's hope Itachi decides to skip it today."

It didn't take long to kill all the Iwa nins and Hinata asked Koran, "Where's Mitoki and the others?"

She was answered by a loud bang in the other room, "Oh."

Hinata felt something trickling down her arm, "I could've sworn I healed that." Hinata thought, watching the blood flow down, "Right, that katana."

She considered healing it but thinking about needing chakra, settled for stopping the bleeding than wrapped it in bandages. There was a long period of silence before…..

"Koran, you might want to wrap that w-wound on your thigh before you faint of blood loss." Hinata informed him.

"Oh. Right." Koran said sheepishly.

As the noise in the other room began to quiet down Leader appeared beside Konan as if nothing happened, "All of you are dismissed."

Konan walked towards the direction of her room and Koran and Toby walked towards the other room.

"It's 5:15 Hinata." Itachi said. The hidden message: "Time to train."

"Hai." Hinata voiced out.

"Damn! What the hell am I so nervous about? It can't be that bad." Hinata thought.

Itachi noticed the slight yet unusual edge to her voice but didn't comment one it. The pair got to the training grounds, and for a moment the two of them stared at each other, Hinata cowering slightly. Itachi's eyes narrowed. It seemed that parts of her confident and 3 years ago personality was mixing together. Oh well as long as she doesn't stutter.

"Sharingan training will have to wait." Itachi thought, "Nothing I can teach her without her reading that scroll. Might as well get this over with."

"Hinata you can heal eyes?" Itachi asked. Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice. It took Hinata a moment to catch up to what Itachi was going on about.

"Oh. Hai. Byakugan." The veins around Hinata's eyes began to appear and Hinata could see that Itachi's eyesight was near blind.

"How did I not notice it before?" Hinata thought. All the chakra points around his eyes were shut off.

"Ano……" Hinata fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Heal it." Itachi said, making some hand seals and a minute later a rectangular piece of rock rose from the ground.

Itachi laid down and Hinata walked over to him slowly. She hesitated for a moment before engulfing the area around his eyes with blue chakra.

"I need to reopen the chakra points first than enlarge them. The Mangekyo Sharingan requires too much chakra to go through the chakra points around the eyes." Hinata thought.

After Hinata was done reopening the chakra points around one eye she moved on to the next, pondering silently about how to enlarge the chakra points.

"How do I enlarge chakra points?" Hinata thought frantically, "Mother told me everything about chakra points is possible. To close chakra points I use normal chakra and jab it into the chakra points. To make them smaller I use less normal chakra and jab them. But bigger? I could try using healing chakra and jab the chakra points as hard as I could."

In the end she decided she would just have to risk it. Starting with the left eyes Hinata focused chakra into her index and middle finger with the full intent of healing. Finding the chakra points that connects to his eyes with her Byakugan she started to jab them with healing chakra.

"This takes (pant) up too (pant) much chakra." Hinata thought, already panting heavily after being done with one eye, "Let's just hope it works. I'm not ready to die or use this much chakra for nothing."

She started the same process with the other eye, overall it took 10 minutes to finish. Can also be referred as; it took 10 minutes to use up all her chakra. Who knew healing eyes could take up THAT much chakra?

"Ano….Itachi-sensei, I'm done." Hinata said quietly, trying to restrain her stutter.

"I need to get rid of the edge in my voice! I can be 100 percent confident again" Hinata thought fiercely, "Hell I changed my whole attitude once. I definitely can change a little."

Itachi was up in a flash, leaning against a training post as if nothing happened. He threw a scroll at her, "Read this by tomorrow. Figure out how to open it."

He walked out the room, leaving a confused Hinata behind. Slowly she started to walk back towards her own room, twirling the scroll idly.

"Reading's better than training." Hinata thought. She would be thinking differently is she knew how you need to read all the words on the scroll.

Hinata walked into her room and flipped on the light while walking over to her bed. The scroll had a Uchiha seal on it, which made Hinata wonder how the HELL she could open it.

"The Sharingan." Hinata thought. Then after a moment figured out what this meant, "SHIT!"

Hinata's stuttering seemed to disappear in a moment of dread and worry. Sharingan to read the whole scroll, a.k.a., torture.

"But something doesn't make sense." The sensible side of Hinata thought, remembering the Sharingan and powerful and develop and rival and all that crap she was forced to know in the Hyuuga compound, "Sharingan users can use normal Sharingan with the same amount of chakra I need for Byakugan. About 0.2 percent of their whole chakra reserve. Since rumor says Sharingan is developed from Byakugan I shouldn't need to use up that much chakra."

"Using one at a time and both at a time is a big difference." Hinata's depressed side argued, "If your so smart think about a fucking way to use Sharingan WITHOUT activating the Byakugan."

There was silence and the internal battle inside Hinata's head stopped raging for half a second before continuing.

"What about using emotion while focusing chakra to her eyes? Fear? Hate? Anger? Get the point?" Sensible side asked.

"Doubt it."

That's when Hinata decided she should stop before she went mental.

"Ok. So Hyuugas are calm and collected, so when we use Byakugan even in battle we must be calm. Sharingan has a sort of evil purpose behind it in some people. Hate or Will might work. ARGHH! So confusing." Hinata was sure her brain would collapse before morning, "Why couldn't Itachi just tell me?"

Directing chakra to her eyes and willing the 3 rotating pupils to appear without the Byakugan was hard, "Ok don't be too calm. Pretend you're in battle. Imagine Hiashi. Hate. Will your chakra to become dark……. It's harder than it sounds."

It was about 30 minutes later when she was able to activate the Sharingan signally. Looking back at the seal she muttered an inaudible "Kai.", all the while Sharingan activated. Unrolling the scroll she sighed and started to read.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hinata allowed herself to deactivate her Sharingan for a moment to rest, rubbing her eyes. She would prefer to use Byakugan instead of Sharingan any day. Good news, she was almost done with the scroll; it was already 11:30 a.m. Figures. She started reading at 6:30 a.m. Bad news, she was going to have a headache.

She could hear the sounds of Koran, Mitoki, Gaara and Toby sparring with their senseis, hearing the occasional explosion. Sighing she returned back to the scroll, Sharingan activated. She had TRIED to read it without Sharingan but found the scroll blank.

The scroll was all about history, techniques, Sharingan levels, abilities……etc. _The recorded most powerful and last level of Sharingan is the Mangekyou. Usually people activate the Mangekyou when they have killed someone close to them or if they are in urgent need. Nobody has ever activated the Mangekyou in need other than Madara. Although none known Sharingan users have the same techniques in Mangekyou Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha Clan, is rumored to have all techniques. Recorded techniques for Mangekyou: Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu , Susanoo, and Kamui. There is a negative after effect for Mangekyou; if used too much it can result in blindness, unless specially healed or gained "eternal" Mangekyou. _

"Finally." Hinata muttered, rolling up the scroll and putting the seal back on, "Thought I would never finish it."

She rubbed her temples, soothing the oncoming headache. She closed her eyes for a second, processing everything she just read. It wasn't like she was completely out of chakra, it was the fact that she didn't like the world of red for almost 5 hours. Sure half of her chakra was gone but it wasn't that bad.

A few minutes passed and Hinata heard a knock on the door, "Hai Itachi-sensei?"

"Lunch."

Hinata nodded, following Itachi down the hall. They walked into a room with a table and candles to see Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Gaara, Mitoki and Koran already there. Once they walked in every eye in the room were on them.

Itachi said down next to Sasori while Hinata sat opposite of him, as the others were sitting opposite of their own senseis. Hinata groaned, she just had to sit next to Koran. Everybody began to eat together, as if planned.

Tension hung in the air, getting thicker by every passing moment. Luckily, everybody there were all used to tension.

"Leader ordered an……exercise to be done." Sasori started.

"One week." Itachi continued.

"Stay alive in the forest for a week, yeah." Deidara elaborated, glaring slightly at Itachi.

"Survive from attacks. Random Akatsuki members will attack whomever they want. Subordinates are in it too. May attack each other. All out. No holding back. To the death, if wish." Kisame ended.

"Damn this. I can barely hold up to a holding-back-a-lot member." Hinata thought grimly, "I hate these "exercises, or fun for Akatsuki members you might call it. I usually end up on the verge of unconsciousness. Who the hell are subordinates? I'd rather train with Itachi for a week straight rather than this."

"Starts after lunch." Sasori added.

"Couldn't get worse." Hinata thought, wincing at the mere thought.

Minutes slow­­­ly passed and before long everybody was at the edge of the forest, which was occupied by around 100 people a bit older than Hinata herself, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu and a man Hinata did not believe who she thought he was. He had long, spiky, black hair and the Sharingan activated on both eyes.

"Yup, that's Madara." Hinata thought, "Thanks to the scrolls' picture. How the hell can people look at everything through the Sharingan. I, for one, HATE it. Aw shit. Why that much people. Things just get worse and worse."

When Itachi saw Madara his eyes narrowed slightly, otherwise showed no other sign of acknowledgement.

"Big forest." Hinata thought.

Uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Everyone was just observing each other, as if rare artifacts. Inside Hinata's, and probably a lot of other people's, mind she was banging her head against a wall repeatedly, chanting "I hate this." "I hate this." over and over again. She noticed that about 10 kids a bit older than her were around somebody. Presumably their senseis from 3 years before.

Deciding to get on with the plan Pein spoke, "I believe you have been told the objective of this. Survive for a week in this forest. Flee or fight against other people. An all out fight. Kill if you wish." Then as if remembering the presence of the dark haired man beside him he spoke again, "This is Madara-san. He is also an Akatsuki member." Then under his breath so nobody would here, "More like leader if he wanted to be."

Almost everyone groaned. This was torture in hell. There would be so much people dead after this. At least half of the 104 kids would be dead.

"Start." Pein's voice ordered quietly, though everyone heard and disappeared. Smoke engulfed the area where the 10 members were.

"We will resume the search for jinchuurikis after this. Everybody here can kill any of the kids. Don't kill those who you think has potential. Knock them unconscious." Pein ordered. Everyone nodded and disappeared through the forest, Pein and Konan included.

Hinata was a blur flying through the forest, with the full intent to not fight.

"Byakugan." Hinata mouthed silently.

She could see most people moving in pairs. About 8 out of 10 people were in pairs. She could see and hear kunais clashing somewhere to her left and the occasional scream. Wow. Akatsuki find and kill people fast.

Hinata saw a flicker of red from her right and jumped down from the trees. She reached for a kunai, praying silently it wasn't an Akatsuki member. She still wasn't full on chakra and was thinking about running, before she activated her Byakugan and saw who it was. She deactivated it and sighed.

Luck just wasn't on her side today. Of over 100 people she just had to be found by………."Madara-sama." She greeted.

**Sort of a short chapter. Next one will be longer. R&R******


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Madara nodded slightly in return, recognizing her from before, "Itachi's?"

Hinata nodded and he smirked slightly. This would be interesting. Hinata, as if sensing his intent, got into a fighting stance, not yet activating her Byakugan or Sharingan for that matter. But deep inside she knew she couldn't get away alive without activating both of them.

Madara smirked a bit more, than disappeared. Hinata stilled instantly, relying on her senses. Suddenly she could feel the wind being knocked out of her from her stomach and flew back several feet before seeing Madara in front of her, holding up a katana with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Instinctively she whipped out a kunai from her pouch and blocked the katana. But she couldn't do anything about the strength difference between her and her opponent. She jumped backwards and instantly regretted it as Madara appeared right in front her in less than half a second.

"Shit he's fast." Hinata thought, contemplating on whether to activate her Sharingan or Byakugan. Both would take too much chakra.

She saw that Madara had both his Sharingan activated and didn't exactly want to get caught in Tsukiyomi or something since she knew from first-hand experience that it was NOT pleasant. Deciding on activating the Byakugan instead so she wouldn't have to look directly into his eyes but still see perfectly.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu." Hinata mumbled, knowing that most Uchiha's were fire elements.

She was responded with an earth dragon, "Well ninjutsu and taijutsu are out of the question." Hinata thought soberly, "And I know genjutsu isn't gonna work either."

Hinata sighed. That's official. She's dead. Ah well, might as well die fighting. Hinata charged towards Madara, ,stopping abruptly within several feet, "8 Trigrams, 128 Palms."

She was only half surprised when he dodged it. So in between 16 palms and 32 palms she aimed for a low kick, of which Madara had to jump backwards. Hinata bended back just in time when Madara was about to kick her. Madara continued on with a flurry of kicks and punches Hinata's luck began to run out.

Out of 5 hits she managed to dodge 1 or none. Her Byakugan couldn't even keep up his speed.

"They weren't kidding when they said all out." Hinata thought, than said, "Sharingan."

Her Byakugan deactivated and Sharingan activated. Madara stopped attacking for a second, staring at her Sharingan.

"You have the Sharingan." He stated simply.

"Hai." Hinata replied weakly.

"I would be dead by now if I didn't have Sharingan or Byakugan." Hinata thought.

Hinata risked a glance upwards towards his eyes. BIG mistake. A second later she found herself in a red and black world, tied to a cross.

"Oh shit." Hinata muttered quietly, "I hate this place. At least I'm used to it. Training with Itachi-sensei has it's advantages."

"Itachi used this on you before?" Madara asked.

"More than once." Hinata answered.

"When?"

"When he's pissed off or annoyed."

"Should've known." Madara muttered as he raised the sword in his hand.

Hinata closed her eyes to dull the pain a little but was surprised that when she opened it 2 words automatically came out of her mouth, "Mangekyou Sharingan."

Madara was shocked. The last time he checked only a SMALL handful of people were able to achieve Mangekyou by killing the closest friends, let alone just activating it out of the blue. Yet his shock was nothing compared to Hinata's.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Inner Hinata screamed, "Shit this takes up so much chakra."

Hinata deactivated the Sharingan completely after she managed to get out of the Tsukiyomi world. She stumbled around a bit, ending up leaning against a tree branch. She only had enough chakra for 2 jutsus and probably run for 2 hours at the most before collapsing.

"Well, I'm going to risk everything for this." Hinata thought.

She threw a smoke bomb towards Madara, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." She mumbled as quietly as she could.

In the midst of the smoke she disappeared into the ground, leaving the clone in her place. The smoke cleared and Madara could see Hinata, or her clone, breathing heavily. Meanwhile the real Hinata was literally flying through the forest, intent on getting as far away from Madara as possible.

Her plan was simple/ Her clone was to distract Madara as much as possible, which might not be long, while she put as much distance between them. A minute later Hinata got the memory of her clone being sliced by a katana.

She was sure to conceal her footsteps, yet you never know when you'd get attacked in a forest with about 114 people, probably already a fourth dead and another fourth unconscious. When she got to the dark side of the forest she jumped down, making traps all around a single tree and leaned against the thick tree trunk. It wasn't long before she fell unconscious.

Hinata woke to the sound of rustling trees and took a look at the sun, to find that she slept through the whole night and it was now 6.

"Shit. A week like this is going to be worse than hell." Hinata thought, "Byakugan!"

She saw a boy and girl fighting Itachi several feet away. A fight she did not want to get involved. At least all her chakra was restored. She walked out of the tree she was in, Byakugan still activated, making sure to conceal her chakra.

She cringed as Itachi stuck a kunai through the boy, wondering if she should go and help the girl.

"Shit. Nobody can fight an Akatsuki member and live. It's impossible." Hinata thought, watching the girl dodge all of Itachi's attacks, "She's good." Then she saw Itachi's Sharingan off, "No wonder."

Just as she was about to take a step away from the tree several kunais were aimed for her skull. Jumping aside with a quiet yelp she turned around to see 3 people at her previous blind spot.

"Shit. How did they know my blind spot?" Hinata thought, deactivating her Byakugan.

They were probably 4 years older than her, give or take a year, walking towards her with smirks on their faces. The boys took out more kunais, aimed at her.

"Kai." Hinata said, remembering the traps she placed yesterday.

Explosions were heard all over the forest, loud enough for Deidara's special clay to go to shame.

"I think that was too much." Hinata thought, covering her ears and jumping back.

"I've dodged explosions much bigger." The boy who survived said. Hinata then noticed a presence hidden in the bushes.

"So his sensei is Deidara." Hinata thought, while cutting a piece of rope next to her and weapons rained down on the boy.

"Wind Style, Repelling Winds." The boy shouted.

"Fire Style, Fire Phoenix Jutsu." Hinata said softly, "Fire Style, Dragon Fire Jutsu."

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu." He said, sending the dragon to quench the flames.

"So he's Water and Wind element. Though I think he can also use other elements. I wonder if her has a kekkei genkai." Hinata thought than said aloud, "Earth Style, Earth Landslide."

"Lightning Style, Lightning Storm."

The sky within a 50 mile radius turned dark and lightning began to rain down everywhere, dispelling her earth jutsu.

"Itachi and anyone else fighting within 50 mile radius is going to be pissed or grateful." Hinata thought.

The lightning was coming down faster and more accurate.

"Oh hell with it. I quit." Hinata snarled impatiently, activating her Byakugan once again and rushing at her opponent.

"So you have the Byakugan." He said, dodging all her strikes at the same time, "I wonder if it is as powerful as it sounds. You don't seem like a natural one. Your movements seemed strained. You might as well stick to ninjut—" He never got a chance to finish as Hinata aimed for his neck and COINCIDENTLY got his voice box instead.

His look changed from amused to pissed instantly, as he started to activate his kekkei genkai……..

**I honestly have no idea what his kekkei genkai should be. Haku's or Kimimaro's or other. If other which one? Please suggest one.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors." The boy mouthed, since he still couldn't talk.

When mirrors appeared around Hinata she sighed, "Dammit. I am sooooo screwed."

The boy's face was still pissed but it was clear what he was thinking, "You're not gonna get out alive."

The boy smirked and started throwing needles at Hinata, most of which she dodged.

"This thing's got to have a weak spot." Hinata thought.

"Byakugan!"

"There!" Hinata thought, "There's chakra in all the mirrors and clones in all the mirrors except one. The clone isn't there, it's just a reflection of a clone and without Byakugan nobody can see it. Now for his speed….."

"Sharingan."

"I have to hurry. This takes up chakra fast." Hinata thought, making a shadow clone and directing it towards the opposite direction of the weak spot.

Seeing the boy with her Sharigan, running towards her clone she made hand seals quickly, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu."

The fireball barely hit her target and she was running as fast as she could towards the weak spot, gathering as much chakra as she could in her fist. The boy, realizing what she was going to do, forgot all about her clone and flew towards her.

Unluckily for him, the clone also had its Sharingan and could see every inch of him, "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Hinata's clone yelled.

Luckily this bought her enough time to get to the ice mirror. She punched it with all her chakra released and deactivated her dojutsus immediately. The boy seemed to be unconscious.

"Well, I know what happens now if you destroy the mirrors." Hinata thought, starting to stumble away from the boy.

She had only gotten a mile or so away when she collapsed against a tree. The only thing she wished right now was that nobody found her until she at least had half her chakra restored. How did hse get herself into these situations?

She heard a rustle in the bushes and sighed. Luck just wasn't on her side today. Deciding to take a risk she cast the most powerful genjutsu she could with her remaining chakra.

"Damn, this whole thing is pointless." She heard a boy mutter to himself.

He seemed to be 13 or so and very aggressive. Muttering random curses to himself for a while he soon disappeared into the trees. Hinata sighed quietly in relief and started putting traps all around herself. After all, those were the only things protecting her from dieing right now.

After she was done she smiled in satisfaction. That was a hell lot of traps. Sitting against a tree she plopped a chakra pill into her mouth. About 5 more days to go and this whole thing would be over.

Without knowing she fell into unconsciousness. She slept for what seemed to be days before waking up. Looking at the sky she saw the sun up. She slept for about 2 days. It was a miracle that nobody found her. She heard metal clanging against metal. She groaned. She just had to talk.

"Byakugan." She whispered.

She saw Koran and Mitoki fighting an 18 year-old girl who was barely panting. Contemplating on whether or not to help them Hinata continued to watch the fight. Sighing she activated all the traps she placed and directed all of them towards the girl.

After she was sure the girl was unconscious or dead she disappeared quickly in a poof of smoke, appearing in the other side of the forest. She looked around, she'd be screwed if somebody found her here. It was the perfect place for an ambush.

She ate a food pill and sat on a tree, "Byakugan."

Hinata expanded her vision to the whole forest, seeing every fight and every person. She saw nobody within a 10 mile radius of her so she deactivated her Byakugan and watched the clouds slowly floating by.

She sensed a powerful chakra signature behind her and twirled around to see snakes flying towards her. Dodging just in time she heard a sinister chuckle, "Not bad for an 8 year-old." He said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hinata asked.

"Me? I am Orochimaru and for what I want. I'm just paying my recently abandoned organization a visit." He said.

Hinata gasped when more snakes shot out of his sleeves an impossibly fast speed. She cut some with her katanas but more kept on coming out. Giving up she decided to run to a better place to fight. She turned around and shot forwards as fast as she could.

"Byakugan." Hinata muttered, estimating how much longer she had until Orochimaru caught on.

"Kaiten." Hinata exclaimed in midair, shielding herself from some snake that had caught on.

Taking a left she jumped down from the tree tops and started to run on solid ground, "Twin Shadow Snakes." Orochimaru hissed.

Hinata slashed at those too and continued to run, "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu." Hinata said.

Orochimaru jumped over it, "You are powerful." He stated, "For that you will receive a gift from me." A snake shot from his mouth which, thankfully, Hinata dodged.

Throwing an explosive kunai at him, she dodged the Kusanagi heading her way, "Earth Skin Coating." She mumbled, dodging the swords once again and arrived in a clearing where Itachi was fighting 2 girls in.

"I just had to pick here to arrive." Hinata mumbled to herself, dodging the same snake once again.

"Ah….Itachi." Orochimaru greeted, "I was prepared to find you slowly but here you are."

"What do you want?" Itachi stated more than asked.

"I have come back, stronger than last time, to take your body." Orochimaru informed him, "And this time I will have it."

He shot foreword, just to be repelled back, "I told you; Any technique you use will have no effect before these eyes." Itachi stated.

Orochimaru chuckled, "You really think I'd fall for the same trick twice. No, I learned my lesson last time."

He disappeared in a pile of snakes and thousands of smaller snakes shot out of his mouth, "Kage Bunshin." Orochimaru made a copy of himself and sent it towards Hinata.

"This girl has potential and will receive my Cursed Seal." Orochimaru told Itachi.

Hinata dodged the snake attacks from Orochimaru, "Fire Style, Fire Phoenix no Jutsu." The clone shouted.

"Water Style, Water Shield." Hinata countered, taking this opportunity to look at the fight between the real Orochimaru and Itachi, which was turning out to be pretty even but Hinata could tell it was going to turn out in Itachi's favor.

Hinata could also tell Itachi wasn't even giving the fight a quarter of his strength. The clone ran at her with the Kusanagi in his hand, Hinata dodged but it still scraped a bit of her arm.

"Twin Lightning Storm." Hinata stated, shooting lightning into both her katanas and aimed for the clone's head.

The clone disappeared and Hinata sighed in relied before the real Orochimaru changed course suddenly and shot towards her, "You shouldn't have let your guard down." Orochimaru hissed, a snake shooting out of his mouth and aim towards her neck, mouth opened, ready to bite. Hinata stared at him in shock before…..

**SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FASTER AND SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED THE BOY TO HAVE KIMIMARO'S KEKKEI GENKAI. IT SEEMED TO COMPLICATED TO EITHER BEAT OR LOSE FOR HINATA. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hinata's eyes flashed red and her Mangekyou Sharingan activated itself. A brief second passed before Orochimaru screamed and collapsed while Hinata staggered backwards, collapsing against a tree.

Itachi stared at Orochimaru before looking at a heavily panting Hinata, "Get up." He ordered.

Hinata struggled to get up and leaned against a tree, "Hai?"

"When was your first time?"

Hinata knew there was no point in lying, "When I was fighting Madara-sama a few days ago."

Itachi closed his eyes. Leave it to Madara to get her to activate her Mangekyou, "Very well. You have 10 seconds to leave before I finish killing him and catch up."

Hinata sighed quietly and disappeared in a poof of smoke. She collapsed again against a tree, deactivating her Sharingan. She really needed to find a way to stop using her Sharingan and Byakugan at the same time.

She looked at the rustling trees, pulling out a kunai, to see Pein walk out, "Kuso! It just has to be me." Hinata mumbled to herself, forcing herself to get up.

"You're chakra is almost completely gone." Pein stated.

"Hai, it is." Hinata answered.

"Just curious, why?"

"I found some person name Orochimaru and just happened to stumble into Itachi-sensei than somehow my Mangekyou Sharingan activated. Now my chakra is almost completely depleted."

"Orochimaru? Mangekyou?" Pein asked.

"Several miles east from here." Hinata replied.

"You're in luck today." Pein stated, disappearing.

"The first time today." Hinata mumbled, starting to set up traps and making the most powerful genjutsu she could with her remaining chakra.

She continues to watch the clouds and fell asleep quickly. In the morning the whole forest was somehow quiet. She stood up quickly and saw a crow flying overhead in circles, "Itachi-sensei?"

Hinata ran after the crow, arriving in a small clearing. Itachi saw her arrive and sent the crow to a different direction. Hinata started to walk towards Itachi and stopped a few steps behind him, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Once everyone arrived Pein bagan to speak, "This will be cut short. Go get your respective jinchuurikis. Once you get your own gather more subordinates and one more personal apprentice. We strike in 8 years. Your pairs will change. Choose one subordinate or apprentice to accompany you. I do not want anyone to slack off in training. Dismissed."

Hinata was staring at the wall in her room, bored. A knock on her door and she got up to open it, "Itachi-sensei?"

"You're leaving with me to find the Seven-tailed Horned Beetle. Be ready in 10 minutes. My room." Itachi stated before walking leaving.

Hinata closed the door and began to pack several things, concealed in her clothing. Walking out she knocked on Itachi's door. He stared at her for a brief second before brushing past her, indicating she should follow.

She followed and once they got to the forest Itachi started running full speed. Hinata struggled to keep up, running faster than she had ever before, yet still very far behind. Only close enough to see the outline of his cloak and a few red clouds.

Itachi turned his head, "Hurry." He commanded.

Hinata increased her speed as much as she could. Almost nobody on this earth could match up with Itachi's full speed, which he was using right now.

"We're going to Takigakure (Waterfall Village). 3 days of nonstop running. Don't slow down." Itachi informed her, saying the last part threateningly.

"Hai." Hinata responded.

They arrived at the border of Takigakure in 2 days, due to the speed of which Itachi was going. Hinata was breathing heavily, arriving a few minutes after Itachi.

"You need to build up your stamina." Itachi told her, breathing normally.

"Hai." Hinata mumbled, still panting.

"Take care of the guards. I'm getting the jinchuuriki. Meet back here in a hour."

"Hai." Hinata muttered.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"Hai!" Hinata repeated, louder this time.

"You speak too quiet. You're only speaking normally when you're angry, or forced to." Itachi stated.

"Gomen." Hinata said quietly.

Itachi sighed silently. He'd get to her personalities later. There was too much, "Go."

Hinata nodded and took out a kunai, "Byakugan." She mumbled, finding a way to get in.

Letting herself sink down in a certain puddle of water she stabbed the first person running at her. Taking out several shuikens she threw them at several guards who were running towards Itachi. Hinata looked around frantically. Any way to draw attention to herself and away from Itachi.

Taking out several explosive tags she threw all of them around where she was, creating a big explosion. About 20 water jutsus came her way, "Earth Release, Earth Skin Coating." Hinata said, "Earth Release, Earth Wall no Jutsu."

"Divine Protection, 64 Strikes." She whispered, jumping back to do her technique.

She killed around 30 people with it but she knew she couldn't defeat all these people. Only stall. There was only about 100 ninjas here but her chakra was half gone thanks to the 2 day trip and she already used 3 jutsus.

Taking out 2 kunais she began to dodge, block or evade all the attacks, praying that Itachi would be fast. Out of every 10 hits she would get hit or sliced once. Pocketing her weapons she started tp fight taijutsu with several ninjas.

"Suicidal Pain." Hinata said, casting a genjutsu around 10 people.

"Hinata." Itachi's voice came from behind, "We're going."

Hinata nodded and ran out of the village, behind Itachi. They arrived in the small clearing Hinata had been training for 3 years, "We will be staying here to train for the night." Itachi said.

"Hai."

"Louder."

"Hai!"

"Genjutsu first." Itachi said, "Don't use Byakugan or Sharingan."

"Hai." Itachi glared at her. "Hai!"

Itachi activated his Sharingan and all of a sudden Hinata found herself in the same clearing with ravens everywhere, "Kai." Hinata tried. The ravens kept coming.

Forcing herself to calm down she thought back to any of the genjutsu instructions Itachi had taught her, "Direct the chakra to you hand like you would to activate the Byakugan. Then let it go as slow as possible." Hinata remembered.

Forming the ram seal she began to direct the chakra steadily to her hand, ignoring the scrapes and bruises the ravens were giving her. Itachi watched her, frowning slightly. She was taking too long. A few minutes later Hinata broke out of the genjutsu.

"Again." Itachi ordered, "Faster."

This time it was a scene of her mom's death. Not wanting to see anymore she repelled it as fast as she could. Itachi smirked. It seemed the more she wanted to get out of the genjutsu the faster she did.

Usually an opponent cast a powerful genjutsu on you and she would be frantic on doing so. Right after she got out she was burnt slightly by a fireball, "I barely have any chakra left." Hinata thought.

Itachi as if reading her thought stopped, "You don't have enough chakra left. But you can still do taijutsu. It's your weak point." Itachi said.

Hinata was about to get into her battle stance when Itachi stopped her. Hinata looked at him questioningly, "You need a new battle stance."

Itachi showed her the steps of the battle stance. Hinata realized it was impossibly long but still memorized most of it, "Do it." Itachi said.

Hinata started……..

**Sorry if it's a bit short!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She went through the steps slowly, "No. Left arm is supposed to be a little more to the right." Itachi said.

Hinata could tell his patience was wearing out pretty fast. She went through the rest of the steps, making only several mistakes, "Again." Itachi ordered, and it was the same for until she had mastered and perfected the stance.

Itachi nodded at her, telling her to attack him with the stance. She ran at him, trying to find an opening, to be blocked of dodged, "Use any." Itachi said, starting to attack her.

Hinata got hit by the sudden attack but rolled away from Itachi's oncoming foot. Dodging Itachi's fist she knew he was holding back, big time. Oh well, she wasn't going to complain. Trying to kick him he grabbed her leg and flipped her back. Luckily she landed on her feet, unluckily Itachi kicked her right after.

Breaking a tree she jumped up and tried to punch Itachi. He caught her wrist and pulled it backwards, making her unable to move for a second. He twisted it slightly, earning a quiet, almost inaudible, grunt from Hinata.

He twisted her wrist more, this time hearing a painful moan coming from her, "What you get for your carelessness."

He let go of her and she jumped back, trying as hard as she could to not move her injured wrist. Luckily it was her left one. She ducked a punch and sidestepped an elbow, "I've always hated sparring with him." Hinata muttered to herself quietly.

Itachi as if hearing her, took up his speed notch. She cussed mentally as she was punched back, "Pathetic. You're holding back." Itachi snapped, throwing several shurikens.

"Well, duh." Hinata thought, "All my chakra is gone."

Itachi disappeared and she turned around just in time to see a knee coming up. Ducking with a quiet yelp she twisted around and attempted to punch Itachi right after, drawing her fist back as fast as possible, not wanting another broken wrist.

"Stop." Itachi said, "Leader-sama is calling us. Stand guard." With that he sat down and fell into a trance-like state, leaving behind a confused Hinata.

Deciding to get used to random orders she took out a chakra pill and swallowed it slowly, feeling some of her chakra return. Beginning to heal her broken wrist she thanked the heavens for her Byakugan. It made healing so much easier.

Sighing she walked over to the jinchuuriki and placed him next to Itachi, "Byakugan………Oh crap." Hinata mumbled, shooting up from her sitting position, hand already halfway through seals, "Fire Release, Phoenix Flower no Jutsu."

Several water dragons was the response. Hinata looked over to Itachi, praying he would hurry up, "Shadow Clone no Jutsu." She whispered, creating 4 clones to guard Itachi and the jinchuuriki while she took out her katanas.

"Slicing Wind Blades." Hinata whispered, waving her katanas towards the people at her right, taking down half of the people.

Slowly she lowered herself down to a gentle fist stance, "Divination Field, 512 Strikes." She cried, jabbing people all around her.

That took out about 10 people, but still several more to go, "Not bad for a little girl." One of them tried to get Hinata to waver, but training with Itachi had its advantages.

Hinata ignored him, and waited for them to make a move, "Hinata, it's time for us to go." Itachi's voice said.

Hinata got out of her stance and disappeared along with Itachi and the jinchuurikis in a poof of smoke. They arrived in a cave, in the middle of the desert. Itachi walked in, dragging the jinchuuriki with him. Hinata sighed and stopped at the mouth of the cave, sitting down on a rock.

"3 days." Itachi said, before disappearing into the cave, after he activated the protective seals and cast a genjutsu.

"Nice, three days." Hinata muttered, activating her Byaukgan once in a while to check the surroundings.

2 days passed and Hinata was getting bored as hell, "Byakugan." She muttered, trying to get it to see further.

The furthest she could see was probably 11 kilometers. Pushing more chakra into her eyes she saw several bugs and several bandits a long distance back. Deactivating it she sighed. At least there was only one more day left.

Standing up she started going through her stances silently, waiting for the time to pass. Breathing quietly she stared at the entrance, twirling a kunai in her hand. Throwing a kunai onto the opposite wall she tried slipping a chakra string into the hole, and yanked it back.

Using her Byakugan once again she looked outside to see the sun about to set, "It's almost over." Hinata thought.

Itachi walked out, "We're making a trip to Land of Water for more subordinates before more start to show up, than Konohagakure for another apprentice," Itachi said the last part with annoyance, "Anyone within range?"

"There are several bandits 9 kilometers from here." Hinata said.

"We're going through Oto to Water, than through Konoha, than back to Amegakure. We're only stopping once; at the border town in the Fire Country to train."

Itachi started walking towards Sound, Hinata following soon after. They got into the Wave country by the break of dawn, arriving in a hidden clearing, "Wait here. I'll be several minutes." Itachi instructed.

"Hai!"

Itachi disappeared while Hinata sat on a tree branch, she was lucky she was naturally patient. The others being loyal and obedient. Hinata stared at the rising sun for a moment, before lowering her gaze. Sensing a presence behind her she twirled around, halfway through her battle stance and kunai in hand before realizing it was Itachi.

"Gome--" Itachi cut off her apology with a sharp glare.

"I've transported them back with a clone. We're going to Konoha." Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hinata stared for a brief second before doing the same.

When she arrived she could already see Itachi carrying a girl about her age. Hinata blinked. He gets things done fast. Walking over to Hinata he handed her the girl, which Hinata knew she was going to carry.

"Take off your weights." Itachi sighed.

"Hai." Hinata made a hand seal before all her weights disappeared, switching them for the girl.

"20 minutes to the town." Itachi said to Hinata, beginning to jump.

"Hai, hai." Hinata muttered, following Itachi, leaving the girl clinging for her life.

"Here." Itachi stopped in a clearing in the side of the Fire Country, "Put her down and wake her up. I'll be 5 minutes walk west from here. Tell her to go alone. You come 30 minutes after she does. Don't tell her anything about what she's going to do." He started to walk slowly in that direction.

Hinata sighed. And so came the kunai, shuriken phase. She looked at the girl in front of her. Probably didn't even start Academy yet. Maybe only a year. Staring for a second more she began to shake her gently.

"Where am I?!" The girl asked, "Who are you?!"

HInata flinched at her loud voice, "Hinata. Itachi-sensei is waiting for you at a clearing in the west, about 5 minutes walk. Might not want to keep him waiting.."

"Itachi?" The girl asked.

"Yes, he's waiting for you there." Hinata replied than muttered, "Although I think he would like it better if you called him Itachi-sensei."

"Why should I?"

"Just GO." Hinata told her irritably.

"Where?"

hinata stared at her for a moment, "5 minutes walk west from here." Hinata repeated slowly.

"Where's west again?"

Hinata stared at her, and she called herself a ninja. Slowly she pointed west.

"I knew tha---"

"JUST GO!" Hinata said loudly.

The girl glared at Hinata distastefully who glared right back and sprinted westwards.

Hinata grimaced once she was out of hearing. At least Itachi wouldn't have the shy, stuttering problem with her. The attitude and personality though….Hinata shuddered at what Itachi would do. Lo;; her or try than kill. Either way she would end up dead.

Counting the 10 minutes Hinata started to walk slowly to the west, wondering if the girl was alive, dead, or half alive, half dead.

Walking into the clearing she gaped at what she saw. The girl was……

**Sorry about how long it took but fanfiction said error each time I tried to long on for a couple of days.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The girl was possibly bleeding from every single inch, no scratch that, millimeter of her body, "And I thought Koran was the worst." Hinata thought, "He dodged some."

Hinata looked at Itachi who was staring at the girl, wondering if he should just kill her and get it over with, "Ano….Itachi-sensei?" She asked/said tersely.

Itachi noticed her staring at the girl and sighed mentally, "Heal her." He said simply, looking away in disgust.

"Hai." Hinata replied softly, hands starting to glow green.

By the time she had regained consciousness Hinata had used a hell lot of chakra about half of all her chakra in fact, the most she had ever used for healing. Itachi jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

"Sensei." Hinata greeted respectfully.

"We'll be leaving for Amegakure now." Itachi said.

Hinata nodded before looking at the girl, "Ano….Itachi-sensei? What about….her?" Hinata asked.

"If she can catch up she comes with us, out of the genjutsu. If she can't she will either find a way to get out of the genjutsu alone and go back to Konoha or die." Itachi answered carelessly.

"Hai." Hinata muttered, following Itachi while the girl struggled to follow.

That's when realization hit Hinata, "OF COURSE SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP UP." Hinata screamed mentally, "SHE'S ONLY WHAT? ACADEMY STUDENT. Itachi just wants to ditch her."

Hinata followed Itachi into the forest and within minutes they were within Amegakure territory. Itachi slowed down to a walk, his footsteps silent, "Where is she?" Itachi asked.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, "Ano…..she got out of the genjutsu the same time we did and than couldn't keep up. She's wandering around the border of the Fire Country."

Itachi nodded and continued walking, "If she is already at the border of the Fire Country than with luck she has a chance to catch up. Let's go."

Hinata followed Itachi without a word, sensing that he wasn't in a good mood. I mean he's never in a good mood but he was in a say-one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you moods. They arrived in the within miles of the Hidden Rain Village with hours of walking. Itachi looked at Hinata.

"Byakugan." Hinata mumbled almost silently, "She just barely got to the border of Amegakure and is heading towards…..never mind. She just fainted."

Inwardly Hinata sighed. The girl was dead. Itachi disappeared right before he got within eyesight of the village, with Hinata following soon afterwards. They arrived outside of the hideout, which was concealed in a powerful genjutsu.

Itachi walked straight through since his Sharingan was activated. Hinata followed suit, beginning to climb up the long flight of stairs. Arriving at the top Itachi went straight downstairs to "check" on his new "subordinates".

Hinata on the other hand went straight towards her room, "You'll be meeting some people tomorrow at the training ground 13, 7:00 a.m. You should start searching at 5:45" Itachi said, over his shoulder, "There's……obstacles in the way. Don't be tricked." With that he disappeared with a smirk.

Hinata froze. For Itachi to give advice like that to somebody was the same as the five kages saying TOGETHER, "It's suicide."

Hinata started to walk back to her room more slowly this time, thinking about what Itachi meant. Finding training grounds 13 couldn't be that hard in the tower and the obstacled couldn't eb that bad. I mean how big is the tower, or Amegakure itself for that matter? And to top it off she had her Byakugan so she could search for his chakra signature.

Oh well, she'd worry about that tomorrow. Hinata opened the door to her room and used her Byakugan to scan the village of Amegakure, out of boredom. She saw just the normal; people training, the person Pein himself had put in charge of the village giving out mission and orders, people sparring or fighting, training……..etc.

Hinata sighed, sometimes just sitting in a room was just plain boring. She wasn't exactly tired either, despite the fact that she went about 4 days without sleeping. She began to play with her Sharingan, and after several hours of playing with Mangekyou she quickly fell unconscious on her bed.

Hinata woke up the next morning at 5:30, deciding to listen to Itachi's suggestion. Activating her Byakugan first she saw Itachi in his room, reading. Upon focusing with all her might she realized he had put a clone in his room. Smart.

Seeing people outside Hinata was confused as to why everyone was ignoring each other. Deactivating her Byakugan she found out. There was a fucking powerful genjutsu around the whole tower so nobody could help each other. Also smart.

Well, the Akatsuki weren't S-class criminals for nothing. Activating her byakugan once again Hinata could not find a single member in the tower or in town. Forcing her range further Hinata could see a flicker of a powerful chakra source 10 miles from the village, near the border of Amgeakure and Kusagakure (Grass, if I got it wrong).

"Well, Itachi never did say it was in the tower." Hinata thought, starting to tie her hair up into a low ponytail.

She walked out of her room slowly, towards the exit of the tower, activating her Byakugan again to check if she was right before. As expected she could see 10 fucking powerful chakra signatures near the border if Amgegakure and Kusagakure. They're were also several weaker ones but barely, maybe about…..5 or so.

Hinata started to walk out of the exit, towards training ground 13, ignoring all the strange looks civilians and ninjas alike were giving her. I mean how often to you see an eight-year old, almost 9, girl walking down the streets of Amegakure with a hecka big chakra signature.

Hinata got to the gates she saw the same guards, asking her the same question. She stared at them, something was wrong, "Kai." Hinata muttered, it didn't work, "Byakugan."

It still didn't work, "Oh, you gotta be shitting me." Hinata groaned, "This early. Sharingan."

Hinata deactivated it almost as soon as she activated it, getting out of the genjtusu instantly. She than figured out that the level of genjutsu was different for each person. I mean how often do you have both the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

Hinata continued to walk towards the training grounds, seeing she had plenty of time. She sensed a team, genin maybe, from Amegakure on their way to Konoha. Screw that, several teams of genins heading towards Konoha.

Hinata brushed it aside, thinking it was probably for the Chunin exams. Hinata remembered briefly from her childhood in Konoha about chunin exams. She had asked her father about it. The answer was; Sad you don't even know about the. It's a test for chunin, a rank you'll never hope to achieve.

In the end it was more of a You're-so-weak-you'll-never-rise-up-in-shinobi-ranks lecture, followed by a you'll-never-be-clan-head lecture. Those were worse than Itachi's lecture, which were a hell lot shorter.

Hinata chuckled come to think about it, everything was better than those lectures. A kunai came whizzing towards her, of which she barely dodged, "What the……"

A familiar voice answered, "I wonder what you were chuckling at."

Hinata groaned. She just had to talk. Of all the people she had to get to do the, she presumed, fighting with it just had to be that person.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Nothing." Hinata answered.

"Hn." Was the reply Hinata was given, "I am quite interested in the development of your Sharingan."

Hinata didn't say anything, "This is a clone. Defeat it. I will be holding back." Madara continued and without waiting for a reply, disappeared.

Hinata stared at the spot Madara was previously at, dumbstruck. Hearing a slight rustle she broke out of her thoughts and barely dodged a kick. Activating her Sharingan Hinata saw Madara twirling a kunai, amused, against a tree.

Hinata took up a defensive stance, praying she wouldn't have to use Byakugan with Sharingan.

"Ah….you have mastered some techniques of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Tsukiyomi…..interesting you have also mastered Kamui and Amaterasu……to a level." Madara said with his eyes closed.

Hinata did not ask how her knew. After all when you're the Founder of the Uchiha Clan you get to know things that normal people don't. Hinata simply stared at him, waiting for him to make a move.

Madara did so…smirking while doing so, "You can either let me see your techniques or I can do it by force."

Hinata didn't reply, still staring intently at Madara, "Very well." Madara said, eyes narrowing slightly.

He ran towards Hinata, Sharingan changing to Mangekyou form. Hinata changed her own eyes into Mangekyou form as well, still glaring at Madara. Why couldn't it have been Kisame or Deidara or Sasori………Hell why couldn't it have been ANYONE else…..not counting Pein.

Madara smirked again and Amaterasu flames surrounded Hinata, "Oh……..shit." Hinata thought, "He's fucking smart or I'm fucking stupid…..probably both."

Hinata tried jumping out of the Amaterasu flames, but knew it was hopeless. Madara was still smirking. Hinata growled quietly, wondering whether she should just give up and use Kamui to kill the flames or be stubborn and die.

Not wanting to die Hinata gave up and used her Kamui to suck the flames, making them disappear, "Not bad, although your control is still imperfect." Madara rebuked.

Hinata ignored him again, making sure not to get caught in any of his Sharingan techniques anymore. Madara seemed to know she wouldn't answer and started to attack her with taijutsu. Hinata groaned quietly and jumped back a good 10 feet.

"How can he not get tired?" Hinata thought, "And how is this holding back?"

Hinata started to dodge his attack, going back every step for each attack. Madara stopped all of a sudden and jumped back, much to Hinata's confusion. Her confusion was answered shortly, "Katon, Fireball no Jutsu." Madara muttered.

Hinata scowled. Uchihas were known for their ability to create powerful fire jutsus. The founder of the Uchiha clan, on the other hand, can literally CONTROL the fire. In easier terms, he's unbeatable on fire element. Or invincible.

Hinata stared for a brief second before jumping back and avoiding the fireball, only to have it follow her. Hinata kept on avoiding it, just barely every time, "Damn. Does the term chakra limit apply to this guy?" Hinata thought.

Hinata thought back to anything Itachi had every taught her that would be useful right now. Nothing. She threw several shurikens at Madara, only to be replied with thousands more.

"Well, there goes that idea. At least he stopped the fireball." Hinata thought sarcastically, starting her Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms.

Madara ran towards her, her attack not even affecting him. How he got through all the chakra beams Hinata would never know but the next thing she knew was colliding against a tree. Grumbling about her luck Hinata stared at the space where Madara was previously at, wondering where the hell he could've gone in a few moments.

"Genjutsu?" Hinata thought, "But I have my Byakugan activated, I should be able to see through a genjutsu. Wait, this is….."

"So you've realized. Most people wouldn't." Madara's calm voice commented, "Yes, this is my special Sharingan jutsu. In here, you must test your ability to strategize under pressure. To put it simple your mental endurance."

Hinata scowled mentally. Why did she always get stuck with these people. It was either Pein, Madara or Itachi for her every single time. Closing her eyes and retreating to the farthest end of her mind so she couldn't feel or see anything Hinata began to think about how to get out of this hell.

The scroll she had read only had limited information on this jutsu. The only thing it said was that you had to remain calm, and figure out a plan to get out. The only way to get out was very obvious. In fact too obvious for most people to think about in their desperation to escape. Helpful, huh?

Looking into the distance Hinata could see a figure coming closer and closer towards her, katana in hand, "Oh shit." Hinata mumbled, reaching for a kunai only to have a large cut appear on her arm.

"What the…" Hinata muttered, trying again only to have the same thing happen, "So I can't defend. Perfect."

"There is nothing you can do." Madara's voiced echoed, "Only the Sharingan can save you."

Hinata growled, activating her Mangekyou Sharingan again, of which had been deactivated when she started using her Protective 8 Trigrams. She didn't exactly like the Mangekyou Sharingan, it took too much chakra.

She found herself back at her surroundings, Mangekyou reduced to normal Sharingan. She saw Madara back on the tree branch, watching the whole scene, amused. He jumped down from the tree, walking towards Hinata.

She tensed, expecting some sort of attack, of which she did receive. Madara had shurikens appear in his hand and the next thing she knew a fire dragon was right behind her. Hinata only dodged it because of her Sharingan.

"Water Style, Water Dragon no Jutsu." Hinata said.

Madara disappeared in a zap of lightning and before Hinata knew it she was again colliding against a tree. Hinata stared. She didn't even feel anything, so how was she thrown back. A second later she found her stomach pounding painfully. No wonder. Her ribs were definitely broken.

Hinata held onto her stomach, hands glowing green. Hands on her stomach Hinata jumped up to avoid a deadly blow to the head. Hinata was frantic, "Come on. 5 more seconds." Hinata thought, barely dodging a kick, "4,3,2,1."

"8 Trigrams, 128 Palms!" Hinata said.

Madara dodged every single strike and again HOW he did that Hinata will never know. Madara stopped attacking all of a sudden but Hinata looked at him warily, "You have improved since the time I fought you in the forest." With that he disappeared.

Hinata stared at the poof of smoke before starting to heal her broken bones. Within' a few minutes she looked good as new and the sounds of fighting became louder and louder. Hinata arrived in the clearing and as usual not a sound was made.

Hinata was walking towards Itachi when somebody came flying her way……


End file.
